Zwischen den Fronten
by Iljana
Summary: Der dritte und letzte Teil unserer 'Unverhofft kommt oft' Trilogie.
1. Disclaimer

****

Disclaimer

Diese Geschichte habe ich zusammen mit meiner besten Freundin geschrieben. Dieser Mist ist also nicht alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

Ich: "Ähnlichkeiten mit lebenden Personen sind rein zufällig und total unbeabsichtigt."

Sie: "Ja, ja wer's glaubt..."

Ich: "Wie immer gehören die Charaktere Tolkien. Wie auch immer Charly, Joey und diese Geschichte gehören uns."

Sie: "Tja, auf so was Gutes kommen wir ja nicht."

Ich: "Und natürlich wollen wir hiermit auch kein Geld verdienen - wäre eh nichts zu holen.

Sie: "Klar, als wenn uns für diesen Scheiß irgendwer auch nur einen Cent bezahlen würde!"

Wenn ihr den ersten und zweiten Teil noch nicht gelesen habt, solltet ihr das zuerst tun, um ein paar Dinge verstehen zu können.

Lob und Kritik an: little_sumo18@hotmail.com oder IIspiegelbildII@aol.com 


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo!

Da sind wir wieder mit dem dritten und letzen Teil von "Unverhofft kommt oft".

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~~~~~

__

...Er hustet erneut, und diesmal dauert es länger, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hat. "Am... am nächsten Morgen warst du so außer dir. Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du süß aussiehst, wenn du dich aufregst?" Ich muss leise lachen, obwohl mir Tränen in den Augen stehen. "Als ich im Bad war, habe ich mir überlegt, dass ich es drauf ankommen lasse. Also hab ich dich geküsst. Und als du mich zurückgeküsst hast... Es war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Ich bin noch nie-" "Aren, nicht die Augen zu machen! Wach auf!" Keine Reaktion. "Aren!"

****

Joeys POV

"Wir müssen sofort Charly finden! Wo ist sie?" "Sie wollte sicher nach Aren suchen. Er..." Aber ich höre schon nicht mehr zu, sondern eile los, blicke im Lauf nach links und rechts, ob ich irgendwo Charlys braunen Schopf entdecken kann.

Was machen wir jetzt nur? Frodo in Osgiliath? Das ist noch schlimmer als ein toter Aragorn! Er darf da nicht sein! Faramir sollte ihn freigelassen haben und er sollte mit Sam auf dem Weg nach Mordor sein! Wenn der Ring nicht zerstört wird, wenn Sauron ihn findet...

Scheiße, Scheiße, SCHEIßE!!

Ich biege scharf links ab – Legolas immer noch auf meinen Fersen – weil ich endlich Charly entdeckt habe. Keuchend komme ich neben ihr zu stehen. Sie kniet am Boden; Arens Kopf liegt auf ihren Beinen und sie drückt sein Gesicht an ihren Bauch. Er ist völlig entspannt; wahrscheinlich schläft er.

"Charly! Wir haben ein Problem! Frodo–"

Moment, habe ich entspannt gesagt? Erst jetzt bemerke ich die Unmengen an Blut. Und Aren atmet nicht...

"Charly?" flüstere ich. Sie sitzt dort wie in Trance und rührt sich nicht. Legolas legt ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Charly?" "Aren ist verletzt. Wir müssen jemanden holen, der ihm hilft. Er braucht einen Arzt." Plötzlich hebt sie ihren Kopf und schaut uns völlig ausdruckslos an. "Damit er wieder aufwacht."

Legolas hockt sich neben sie und presst zwei Finger an Arens Hals. Ich merke wie mir alles Blut aus dem Gesicht weicht und meine Knie nachzugeben drohen, als ich den Ausdruck auf Legolas' Gesicht sehe. Er nimmt Arens Kopf in beide Hände und legt ihn vorsichtig neben Charly auf den Boden. Als er sich erhebt, zieht er sie mit sich hoch. "Er wacht nicht mehr auf..." "Aber– Aber Elben sind unsterblich!" Das Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme ist beinahe greifbar. Als Legolas schweigt, bricht plötzlich ein kurzer, aber lauter Schluchzer aus ihr heraus, aber sie fängt nicht an zu weinen. Stattdessen steht sie nur dort, zittert am ganzen Leib, Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen.

Ich merke wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen laufen. Legolas sieht verzweifelt erst von mir dann zu Charly, und ich wische meine Tränen fort. Wir müssen uns jetzt erst um sie kümmern.

Vorsichtig lege ich einen Arm um Charlys Schultern und schiebe sie Richtung Halle. Sie muss erst mal hier weg. "Nein, ich lasse ihn nicht alleine!" Charly versucht meinen Arm abzuschütteln und zu Aren zurückzugehen. 

"Charly! Charly, sie mich an!" Widerwillig tut sie es. Ich packe sie links und rechts an der Schulter, damit sie sich nicht wegdrehen kann, und sehe ihr fest in die Augen. "Du kannst nichts mehr für ihn tun."

Ich sehe, wie sich etwas in ihren Augen verändert. Als würde sie die Wahrheit erst jetzt wirklich begreifen. Sie starrt mich an, dreht sich dann um und lässt sich von uns wegführen.

Unterwegs treffen wir Aragorn und Gimli, denen wir kurz berichten, was passiert ist. Sie sprechen Charly ihr Beileid aus, die nur kurz nickt und sonst nicht weiter reagiert.

In der Halle finden wir eine relativ ruhige Ecke, in der wir uns niederlassen. Charly sitzt am Boden und starrt vor sich hin.

Seufzend wende ich mich an Legolas. "Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

"Wir warten. Jeder geht mit seiner Trauer anders um."

"Aber–"

"Joey. Charly schweigt, weil sie mit ihren Gefühlen kämpft. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich vorher im Klaren war–" 

"Legolas." Ich blicke mich zu Charly um, die uns beide ansieht. "Was bedeutet ‚Gerich meleth nîn'?" "Es bedeutet ‚Du hast meine Liebe.' Hat Aren..." Charly nickt. "Er hat es gesagt, kurz bevor wir uns trennen mussten. Das erste Mal, als die Frauen und Kinder gegangen sind."

Wir drei verfallen wieder in Schweigen.

****

Charlys POV

Joey und Legolas denken, ich würde schlafen. Deshalb haben sie mich alleine gelassen. Aber das tue ich nicht; ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht die Augen schließen, ohne ihn in seinem eigenen Blut am Boden liegend zu sehen. 

Ohne Arens Gesicht vor mir zu sehen, das Funkeln in seinen Augen, jedes Mal wenn er mich erblickt hat. Ohne mich an die heimlichen Blicke zu erinnern, die er mir zugeworfen hat, wenn er dachte ich würde es nicht merken. Ohne mich zu erinnern, wie sicher ich mich gefühlt habe, wenn er nur in der Nähe war. 

Es sind erst ein paar Stunden vergangen und ich vermisse ihn schon so sehr. Es fühlt sich an, als würde mit jeder Minute ohne ihn das leere Gefühl in meinem Inneren immer schlimmer, der Kloß in meinem Hals immer größer. 

Ich stehe auf. Ich weiß, dass sie die Toten in der Halle aufgebahrt haben. Ich habe es von den anderen gehört.

Langsam begebe ich mich dorthin. Sehe vor mir die vielen Gefallenen. Es ist still hier, als wäre man in einem Vakuum. Vorsichtig und zögerlich schreite ich die Reihen ab, bis lange blonde Haare und ein feingeschnittenes Gesicht meinen Blick auf sich ziehen. 

Langsam trete ich auf Aren zu. Ich strecke die Hand aus, will das vertraute Gesicht berühren, traue mich dann aber doch nicht. Jemand hat ihm das Blut abgewaschen und ihm etwas anderes angezogen.

Er sieht so friedlich aus, als würde er schlafen.

Erschüttert weiche ich ein paar Schritte zurück, bis ich mit dem Rücken an eine Mauer stoße. Gott, es ist so unheimlich. Elben schlafen nicht.

Arens Bild verschwimmt mir vor den Augen, als die ersten Tränen meine Wangen herunterlaufen, und schluchzend lasse ich mich an der Wand entlang gleiten, bis ich auf dem Boden sitze.

Ich bin so wütend. Auf Aren, dass er mich in der Halle mit dem Uruk allein gelassen hat, dass er ohne mich losgezogen ist. Auf Théoden, der in mitgenommen hat. Auf mich, weil ich ihn habe gehen lassen und weil ich nicht bei ihm sein konnte. 

Und ich fühle mich so hilflos.

Das Gespräch, dass wir geführt haben, bevor er mich in die Höhlen geschickt hat, fällt mir plötzlich ein, und ich schließe die Augen vor den Worten, die in meinem Kopf wiederhallen. 

__

"Was ist, wenn dir etwas passiert? Dann bin ich nicht bei dir." "Mir passiert schon nichts."

Zitternd schlinge ich meine Arme um meine Knie.

__

Mir passiert schon nichts...

Ich habe meine Tränen kaum noch unter Kontrolle und lehne meinen Kopf gegen die Wand.

"Gott, Aren..."

__

"Dies ist ein Geschenk, mit dem ihr nicht leichtfertig umgehen dürft. Es soll euch Beistand sein, in eurer dunkelsten Stunde."

Galadriel?

**__**

Die Zeit ist gekommen...

Ich springe auf.

****

Joeys POV

Nachdem Charly eingeschlafen ist, stehen Legolas und ich auf und laufen ein wenig herum. Dabei treffen wir auf Katja, die sich immer noch erholen muss, der es aber ansonsten ganz gut geht. Wir erzählen ihr von Aren und sie ist ebenfalls sehr bestürzt.

Als Legolas und ich nach einiger Zeit wieder zu Charly zurückgehen, ist sie verschwunden. "Wo ist sie hingegangen?" frage ich besorgt. "Keine Sorge, sie kann ja nicht weit sein." "Was, wenn–" Doch weiter brauche ich nicht zu sprechen, denn da stürmt Charly schon von hinten an mir vorbei und lässt sich neben ihrem Rucksack auf den Boden fallen. Sie kramt hektisch darin herum und ich frage mich, was sie sucht.

"Da ist es ja!" ruft Charly plötzlich aus und hält das Holzkästchen von Galadriel in der Hand. Was will sie denn damit? "Charly, was machst du da?"

"Ich habe keine Zeit." ist ihre einzige Antwort, bevor sie wieder wegläuft. Legolas und ich eilen ihr nach.

Als wir die Toten erreichen, verlangsamen wir unsere Schritte und folgen Charly wesentlich zögerlicher. Es herrscht eine komische Stimmung und man kann gar nicht anders, als sich ehrfürchtig verhalten.

Charly ist schon bei Aren und hat das Kästchen neben ihm abgestellt, als wir sie erreichen. Sie hat das Schloss bereits geöffnet. "Charly, was hast du vor?" Entschlossen blickt sie zu uns. "Ich hole ihn zurück." Erschrocken sehe ich Legolas an. 

Charly hat sich wieder an dem Kästchen zu schaffen gemacht und will gerade den Deckel öffnen, als Legolas sie zurückhält. "Warte! Hast du dir schon überlegt, ob du in Mittel Erde bleiben wirst?" "Was hat das hiermit zu tun?" sagt Charly und guckt Legolas leicht bestürzt an. "Wenn du ihn zurückholst, sprichst du damit gleichzeitig sein Todesurteil, wenn du nicht hier bleibst. Du weißt, dass Elben an Liebeskummer sterben können." Entgeistert schaut Charly zuerst Legolas, dann Aren an.

Und langsam, unendlich langsam nimmt sie die Hände von dem Holzkästchen.


	3. Kapitel 2

****

Charlys POV

Was ist, wenn Legolas Recht hat? Was ist, wenn ich Aren zurückhole und mich dann entschließe nicht zu bleiben und er an Liebeskummer stirbt? Oder ich bleibe, aber unweigerlich irgendwann sterben werde? Aber vielleicht kommt er auch über mich hinweg. Sucht sich eine nette Elbenfrau mit der er die Ewigkeit verbringen kann.

Und Galadriel hat gesagt, ich soll es tun.

"Oder ich bleibe hier und sterbe irgendwann. Oder er wird erneut tödlich im Kampf verletzt. Ich kann die Zukunft nicht voraus sehen; ich weiß nur, dass ich jetzt die Möglichkeit habe ihn zurückzuholen, und dass ich es tun muss. Ich könnte nicht damit leben diese Chance gehabt und vertan zu haben."

"Egal, welche Entscheidung du triffst, _du_ wirst damit leben müssen. Er kann es nicht entscheiden und wir haben kein Recht es zu tun. Du allein trägst die Verantwortung. Tu es nicht und lasse ihn Vergangenheit sein, oder tu es und lasse die Zukunft auf euch zukommen."

Die Entscheidung ist leicht. Mit einem Ruck öffne ich das Kästchen. Innen liegt auf Samt gebettet eine Phiole mit kristallklarem Inhalt. Ich entkorke sie und lasse die Flüssigkeit in Arens Mund tropfen. Dann trete ich zurück und warte.

Ich spüre, wie sich Joeys Hand in meine schiebt und klammere mich an ihr fest. Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. 

Ich weiß nicht, ob wir dreißig Sekunden oder drei Stunden so dagestanden haben, aber plötzlich tut sich etwas. Aren scheint von Innen heraus zu leuchten, und dann sieht es so aus, als würden winzig kleine Schmetterlinge aus Licht über seinen Körper tanzen. Unvermittelt bäumt er sich auf, scheint gegen irgendetwas anzukämpfen, um dann wieder auf die Decke zurückzufallen. Ich weiß nicht, ob das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen ist, und mir bricht der Angstschweiß aus. Was, wenn etwas schief geht?, denke ich panisch. Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät, rüge ich mich selbst, als Joey mich in die Realität zurückholt. Sie rüttelt an meiner Hand und flüstert: "Charly, sieh nur!"

Und ich sehe es. Ganz leicht, kaum bemerkbar, wenn man nicht darauf achtet, hebt und senkt sich Arens Oberkörper.

Er atmet. Oh mein Gott, er atmet!!

Die Bewegung wird immer kräftiger und ich lasse Joeys Hand los um mich zu Aren zu beugen. Jetzt da ich ganz nah an seinem Gesicht bin, kann ich seine Atmung hören. Ich lege ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, um sie auch zu spüren, und fühle noch etwas anderes. Sein Herz schlägt unter meiner Hand, kraftvoll und regelmäßig – am Leben.

"Aren," flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, "Aren, kannst du mich hören?"

Aren seufzt und öffnet dann langsam die Augen.

Und ich kann mich nicht erinnern jemals etwas so Wundervolles gesehen zu haben. So etwas Simples und doch so Wunderschönes wie ein Paar blauer Augen.

"Was–" ächtzt er verwirrt, räuspert sich und versucht es noch mal, "Was ist passiert?" "Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?" Er sieht mir forschend in die Augen, dann fliegt seine Hand zu seiner Brust. Ich greife nach ihr. "Es ist OK. Es ist vorbei."

****

Joeys POV

Aren sieht Charly lange und nachdenklich an.

"Es ist vorbei..." Aren schaut zu Legolas. "Ruh dich jetzt aus, du wirst deine Kraft bald wieder brauchen. Doch vorher bringen wir dich woanders hin."

Zu dritt schaffen wir es, den noch etwas geschwächten Aren auf die Beine zu bringen. Als er sich umsieht, wird er sich plötzlich all der Toten bewusst. "Ich dachte ich hätte geträumt... Aber es ist wahr... Was hast du getan?" flüstert Aren und Charly wendet ihren Kopf ab. 

"Ant o Galadriel." antwortet Legolas für sie. Die beiden Cousins sehen sich an und schließlich nickt Aren andeutungsweise, wie als Antwort auf etwas, was nur Elben jemals verstehen können. Denn obwohl ich nur das Galadriel verstanden habe, spüre ich doch, dass diese Worte eine besondere Bedeutung haben.

Wir bringen Aren fort und in einen anderen, helleren Raum. Nachdem wir ihn auf ein Felllager gelegt haben, verschwindet Charly.

Kurze Zeit später taucht Aragorn auf. "Charly hat gesagt... Ist es war?" Als er Aren erblickt geht er neben ihm auf die Knie. "Aren, mein Freund! Wie geht es dir?" "Gut." und Arens Blick schweift Richtung Tür, wo Charly plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht ist.

"Mit deiner Hilfe konnten wir den Feind vertreiben. Doch er wird sich nicht lange brauchen, um einen neuen Angriff zu starten. Gandalf will nach Isengart reiten. Warum, hat er nicht verraten. Wie schnell bist du wieder auf den Beinen?"

"Schnell. Gib ihm noch ein, zwei Stunden. Dann ist er wieder ganz der Alte." antwortet Legolas. "Aber wie konnte es geschehen? Ich dachte... Als ich den Speer gesehen habe... Ich dachte du seist–" "Tot? Das war ich. Aber Galadriel hat Charly ein Geschenk gemacht. Und sie hat es als viel größeres Geschenk weitergegeben." In Aragorns Augen blitzt die Erkenntnis und ich frage mich, ob ich die Einzige bin, die das nicht versteht.

Doch bevor ich fragen kann, steht Aragorn auf. "Wir brechen auf, wenn du soweit bist. Wir alle." Dabei sieht er Charly und mich an. "Ich werde Katja Bescheid sagen." fährt er fort und geht dann.

~~~~~

Ant o Galadriel. = Das Geschenk von Galadriel.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Joeys POV**  
  
Zwei Stunden später sitzen wir also auf unseren Pferden und reiten in Richtung von Isengart. Ich sitze endlich hinter Legolas, Katja darf hinter Aragorn sitzen, Gimli reitet mit Gandalf und Charly sitzt natürlich mit Aren auf einem Pferd. Sie hat ihre Wange an seinen Rücken gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist furchtbar ernst und nachdenklich, und ich wünschte, ich wüsste, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht.  
  
Als wir in der ersten Nacht Rast machen, steigt Charly vom Pferd, wickelt sich fest in ihre Decke ein und setzt sich ein Stück entfernt von uns an einen Felsen. Ich sehe, wie Aren hinter ihr hergeht, dann werde ich von Katja abgelenkt.

**Charlys POV**  
  
Ich sehe, wie Aren auf mich zu kommt, dennoch hebe ich nicht den Kopf von meinen Knien.  
  
„Du solltest hier nicht so alleine im Dunkeln sitzen." „Mir wird schon nichts passieren."Ich erschaudere, denn diese Worte hat Aren auch gesagt, bevor...  
  
„Ich möchte aber nicht morgen früh aufwachen und meine Freundin von Orks niedergemetzelt vorfinden."„Hör auf! Elben schlafen nicht!"Er war tot...  
  
Ich springe auf. „Charly, was ist denn los mit dir?" Ich will an Aren vorbeigehen, doch er ergreift meine Hand und sieht mich forschend an. „Das kannst du nicht verstehen."„Denn du gibst mir keine Chance dazu." Aren lässt meine Hand wieder los. Ich mache ein paar Schritte, bleibe dann wieder stehen. Ohne mich umzudrehen – und ich weiß, dass auch Aren es nicht tut – flüstere ich: „Es ist besser so."**Joeys POV**  
  
Charly kommt zum Lager zurück und legt sich zwischen uns andere. Sind das Tränen in ihren Augen? Ich rolle mich auf die Seite und blinzle in die Dunkelheit. „Charly?"„Hm?"„Was ist los?"„Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier." Ich nicke, und wenn Charly es auch nicht sehen kann, weiß ich, dass sie es weiß.  
  
Ich rolle mich auf meinen Rücken zurück. „Das hat er nicht verdient." Keine Antwort.  
  
Ich werde am nächsten Morgen von Legolas geweckt. Nach einem kurzen Frühstück brechen wir auf. Charly rollt ihre Decke zusammen und geht auf Gimli zu. „Du kannst mit Aren reiten. Ich reite heute mit Gandalf."Was...?  
  
Ein _Klong_ lässt mich zusammenfahren. Aren hat seinen Köcher fallen lassen.**Charlys POV  
**  
Schattenfell ist ein tolles Pferd. Man merkt kaum die Bewegung unter einem und er scheint die anderen Tiere anzuspornen, denn so schnell sind wir noch nie unterwegs gewesesen.  
  
Gandalf ist... ein guter Reiter. Ich kann mich in seinem Umhang festhalten, muss aber aufpassen, dass mir sein Stab nicht gegen die Beine knallt. Gott sei Dank ist bei dem Tempo wenigstens keine Unterhaltung möglich; dazu bin ich echt nicht in Stimmung.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich anlehnen.  
  
Aber Aren reitet hinter uns, auf einem anderen Pferd. Und es ist besser so. Ich will ihn nicht verletzen.  
  
Kurz vor Isengart legen wir noch mal eine Pause ein, weil Gandalf erklären will, was uns erwartet.  
  
„Charly!", ruft Aren hinter mir. Ich ignoriere ihn und krame in meiner Satteltasche. Plötzlich werde ich von hinten gepackt und herumgerissen. „_Barad_, Charly!! Warum ignorierst du mich? Legolas hat mal gesagt, dass man um dich kämpfen muss – weil du zu sturköpfig bist etwas zu sehen, das direkt vor deiner Nase ist. Und das werde ich verdammt noch mal auch tun! Du wirst mir nicht mehr aus dem Weg gehen!"  
  
Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen, gucke an ihm vorbei und stelle fest, dass die anderen uns anstarren. „Sieh mich an." Ich werde an den Schultern gerüttelt. „Sieh mich an!"  
  
Ich kann nicht! Warum tut er das? Warum macht er es mir so schwer?  
  
Ich spüre, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammeln. „Rede mit mir." Kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Ich hebe meinen Blick und sehe Aren in die Augen. Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg über meine Wangen.  
  
„Du verstehst das nicht. Du sollst mich vergessen." „Was?", fragt Aren entgeistert, lässt mich los und macht einen halben Schritt nach hinten.  
  
„Als ich dich in Helms Klamm mit den Toten gesehen habe... Du warst ganz kalt. Du warst tot!", schreie ich und mache den halben Schritt auf Aren zu. „Und als ich dich... als ich... Ich habe mir geschworen... und dann musste ich hinter dir auf dem Pferd sitzen und du hast so gut gerochen und dich so gut angefühlt, und ich hatte Angst meinen Schwur zu brechen."  
  
Aren legt seine Arme um mich und drück mich fest an sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht wieder verlieren..."Meine Stimme ist durch Tränen und Arens Schulter sehr gedämpft, doch ich bin mir sicher, dass er mich verstanden hat.  
  
„Welchen unnützen Schwur auch immer du dir auferlegt hast, vergiss ihn wieder. Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen. Egal was du tust."**Joeys POV  
**  
Wir alle haben die ganze Auseinandersetzung natürlich mitbekommen, aber jetzt wenden wir uns ab, um den beiden etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Soweit das hier möglich ist.  
  
„Ich fange an zu verstehen. Aber mir fehlen noch ein paar Teile in dem Puzzle", sage ich zu niemandem bestimmtes, als ich meine Decke auf dem Boden ausbreite. Aber natürlich spreche ich eigentlich Legolas an, der sich in meiner Nähe aufhält. „Charly hat Angst vor dem, was du ihr gesagt hast. Dass sie Aren das Herz bricht, wenn sie Mittelerde verlässt. Und dass er stirbt. Erneut."„Das dachte ich mir schon."„Und wirst du mir auch sagen, was Galadriels Geschenk zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
„Kurz bevor die Schlacht in Helms Klamm begonnen hat, hat Aren mir gesagt, dass er lieber sterben würde als zuzulassen, dass Charly etwas zustößt." „Er liebt sie."Legolas nickt. „Und sie liebt ihn auch. Denn sonst hätte Galadriels Trank nicht gewirkt. Sie hat etwas von ihrer Lebenskraft hineingelegt, aber nur gegenseitige Liebe kann ihn soweit verstärken., dass er Tote weckt."  
  
Ich sehe Legolas sprachlos an. „Wow, kein Wunder, dass Aren so entgeistert war."„Ich glaube, Charly weiß es."„Vielleicht hast du Recht." Ich sehe Legolas kurz an und küsse ihn dann. Ich bin froh, ihn an meiner Seite zu haben, mit ihm diese schwierigen Zeiten durchzustehen zu können.  
  
Wir reiten noch vor dem Morgengrauen weiter, Charly dieses Mal wieder mit Aren. Die beiden haben die Nacht aneinandergekuschelt verbracht, und Charly sieht weitaus besser aus als gestern.  
  
Als wir Isengart erreichen, geht eine solche Veränderung durch meine Freundin, dass ich sie kaum wiedererkenne. Sie strahlt mit der Sonne um die Wette und als ich ihren Ausruf höre, weiß ich auch warum.  
  
„Merry! Pippin!"  
  
Die beiden sitzen oben auf einer Mauer und rauchen eine Pfeife, als ob sie kein Wässcherchen trüben könnten. „Ihr jungen Nichtsnutze!", höre ich Gimli neben mir. „Wir machen uns höllische Sorgen um euch und was tut ihr? Sitzt hier rum und raucht Pfeife!", vollendet Katja die Schimpftirade für ihn und springt vom Pferd.  
  
Wir anderen beiden steigen ebenfalls ab und wenden uns dann dem Turm zu. Einer der Bäume scheint auf uns zuzukommen. „Ents", sagt Katja. „Baumbart", antworte ich ihr. Wir beiden grinsen uns an.  
  
Doch meine Aufmerksamkeit wird von Baumbart und dem , was er über Saruman zu sagen hat, abgelenkt, als Pippin sich plötzlich ebenfalls vom Pferd fallen lässt und auf etwas zu geht, das im Wasser zu liegen scheint. Plötzlich bückt er sich und hebt etwas auf, das wie eine große, mamorne Kugel aussieht. Baumbart zieht erschrocken die Luft ein.  
  
„Peregrin Tuk, gib mir das, mein Junge. Mach schon!" Gandalf streckt sein Hand nach ihm aus und als Pippin ihm die Kugel reicht, wickelt er sie schnell in seinen Umhang.  
  
Was ist das bloß? Fragend schaue ich erst Katja, dann Charly an. „Palantir", sagt sie nur und ich kann mich dunkel erinnern, davon gelesen zu haben.**Charlys POV**  
  
Wir halten uns nicht lange in Isengart auf, sondern reiten nach Edoras zurück.  
  
Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang erreichen wir ohne Zwischenfälle die Stadt und als wir durch das Tor reiten, stellen wir fest, dass alle mit den Vorbereitungen für das Siegesfest beschäftigt sind.  
  
Die Halle des Königs ist ebenfalls schon reichlich geschmückt und platzt bei der großen Anzahl der Leute fast aus allen Nähten. Überall sind Bänke aufgestellt worden und die Tische biegen sich unter der Last von Bier- und Weinkrügen und irgendwelchen gebratenen Tieren.  
  
Als Joey meine gerümpfte Nase sieht, fängt sie lauthals an zu lachen, klopft mir dann auf die Schulter und verschwindet mit Legolas irgendwo in der Menge.  
  
Ich schaue mich mit Katja und den beiden Hobbits im Schlepptau noch weiter um – wo Aren geblieben ist, weiß ich nicht. Es ist schön wieder zurück zu sein, besonders jetzt, als die Stimmung tausendmal besser ist. Irgendwie mag ich diese Halle.  
  
Als es draußen dunkel geworden ist, werden Fackeln angezündet und das Fest kann beginnen.  
  
Aren ist inzwischen wieder aufgetaucht. Er hat mir nicht gesagt, wo er war und ich habe auch nicht gefragt. Er stand nur einfach plötzlich neben mir, als ich Merry und Pippin dabei zugesehen habe, wie sie auf einem Tisch tanzen und singen. Wenn's wichtig ist, wird er's mir schon erzählen.  
  
Aren legt mir etwas auf den Teller, was ich erst mal kritisch beäuge. Das, was ich da vor mir habe, ist nicht zu identifizieren. „Keine Sorge, das kannst du essen. Es ist Gemüse." Und, wie ich nach dem ersten Bissen feststelle, sogar sehr lecker.  
  
Plötzlich sehe ich Katja auf uns zukommen, ihr Gesicht hochrot – passend zu ihrer Haarfarbe – und sie schnaubt entrüstet vor sich. „Diese Schlampe! Wie kann sie nur!"„Von wem redest du?"„Éowyn." Wer denn auch sonst... Ich seufze. „Was hat sie denn nun schon wieder getan?" Ich kann mir ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, denn praktisch alles, was Éowyn tut oder sagt, ist in Katjas Augen etwas Schlechtes. „Sie hat Aragorn einen Kelch zum Trinken gegeben. Und dieses dumme Lächeln dabei. Am liebsten hätte ich es ihr aus dem Gesicht geschlagen! Und... Moment! Macht ihr euch etwa lustig über mich?"Offenbar hat sie bemerkt, dass ich mein Lachen kaum noch unter Kontrolle habe. „Aber nein, Katja. Wie kommst du denn darauf?", frage ich scheinheilig. „Unverschämtheit!", sagt sie nur und stapft davon.  
  
Kaum dass sie außer Sichtweite ist, fange ich lauthals zu lachen an und muss mich an Aren festhalten um nicht umzufallen, während ich nach Luft schnappe. Die Szene war aber auch zu komisch.  
  
Etwas später sitze ich auf einem Stuhl in einer Ecke an Aren gelehnt und beobachte mit halb geschlossenen Augen das Geschehen. Die Anstrengung und Aufregung der letzten Tage fordern ihren Tribut; und die Ausgelassenheit und der Alkohol des heutigen Abends tun das Ihrige dazu bei, sodass ich mich völlig erschöpft fühle.  
  
„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, es ist schon spät."Ich nicke schläfrig und folge Aren zu dem Raum, der uns und den Gefährten als Schlafkammer zugewiesen worden ist.  
  
Joey ist schon da und schläft tief und fest, von Legolas ist allerdings nichts zu sehen.  
  
Ich lasse mich auf meine Matte fallen und merke gerade noch, wie Aren sich neben mir niederlässt, bevor ich auch schon eingeschlafen bin.**Katjas POV**  
  
Stinkend sauer, dass Charly mich einfach so auslacht, begebe ich mich auf die Suche nach Aragorn. Er ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich nett zu mir gewesen, besonders, wenn ich eine meiner Visionen hatte. Einerseits könnte ich gut darauf verzichten, denn man bekommt höllische Kopfschmerzen davon; andererseits, wenn Aragorn mir dadurch mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt... Eine Frau nimmt, was sie bekommt.  
  
Und apropos Aragorn. Ich sehe ihn an einem der Tische stehen und er redet auf Merry und Pippin ein, die beide lange Gesichter machen. Ich stelle mich dazu.  
  
„Ah, Katja!"Ich grinse Aragorn an. „Das Gleiche gilt auch für dich." „Aragorn will uns ins Bett schicken. Er meint, wir würden den Schlaf brauchen", beschwert sich Pippin. „Und du auch", sagt Aragorn in meine Richtung. Man, kann der sexy aussehen, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat. „Och, meinst du nicht, dass es dafür noch zu früh ist? Immerhin bin ich schon 19 und die beiden..."Ich sehen Merry und Pip an. Wie alt sind Hobbits? „...30? Zu alt, um ins Bett geschickt zu werden wie kleine Kinder."Ich ziehe eine Schnute. Das hat bisher immer gewirkt. So auch diesmal.  
  
„Mach, was du willst."Die Hobbits verschränken ihre Arme und grinsen erst mich und dann Aragorn triumphierend an. „Aber die beiden gehen trotzdem ins Bett", und damit dreht Aragorn sich um und geht. Ich sehe die entrüsteten Hobbits an. „Sorry Jungs, ich hab' getan, was ich konnte." Dann folge ich Aragorn.  
  
Er steuert auf einen der Ausgänge zu. „Willst du schon gehen?"„Ich brauche frische Luft."Als wir nach draußen treten, sehen wir eine dunkle Gestalt, die nach Osten blickt. Aragorn tritt neben sie. Die Sterne sind verhüllt. „Etwas rührt sich im Osten; eine schlaflose Bosheit." Warum ist Legolas nicht bei Joey? Na ja, geht mich im Grunde ja nichts an. „Das Auge des Feindes bewegt sich."Na toll, nimmt das denn nie ein Ende? Plötzlich sieht Legolas uns an. „Er ist hier!"Was denn? Hier?! Im selben Augenblick hören wir von irgendwo einen Schrei. Legolas der hier die besten Ohren hat scheint zu wissen, woher er kam und Aragorn und ich und stürzen hinter ihm her.**Charlys POV**  
  
„Aren, nicht die Augen zu machen! Wach auf!"Keine Reaktion. „Aren!"  
  
Ich halte mein Ohr an sein Gesicht um festzustellen, ob er noch atmet. Nichts. Ich taste nach seinem Puls und spüre fast nichts.  
  
Dann fange ich mit der Wiederbelebung an. Plötzlich steht mir mein Erste- Hilfe Lehrer deutlich vor Augen, wie er es an einem Dummy demonstriert hat. 15 mal Herzmassage, 2 mal Atemspende, 15 mal Herzmassage, 2 mal Atemspende...  
  
Ich kann nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr sagen, wie oft ich die Prozedur schon wiederholt habe. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob es bei Elben überhaupt etwas bringt. Trotzdem mache ich erbittert weiter, denn ich kann förmlich spüren, wie mir die Zeit davonläuft. „Bitte wach auf!"  
  
... 2 mal Atemspende, 15 mal Herzmassage, 2 mal Atemspende ...  
  
Ich fühle noch mal seinen Puls. Er ist kaum noch vorhanden und sehr unregelmäßig. Immer schwächer, immer unregelmäßiger. „Geh nicht, lass mich nicht alleine! Du darfst nicht sterben!"  
  
Bum, bum ... bum, bum, bubum, bubum, bum – bum, bum––  
  
„Gib nicht auf!"rufe ich in Panik, als eine Pause entsteht.  
  
–bum, bum – bum, bum, bum ... bum ... bubum ... bum  
  
Der letzte Schlag und ich kann nur noch mein Gesicht an ihn lehnen und meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen.**Joeys POV**  
  
Ich höre Schreie und bin plötzlich hellwach. Charly neben mir fährt kerzengerade aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sie atmet heftig, ihr steht der Schweiß auf der Stirn und sie weint.  
  
Doch was ich vor mir sehe, lässt mich Charly und die Tatsache, dass Legolas nicht hier ist, vergessen. Pippin hat das Palantir in den Händen, das Feuer zu sprühen scheint, und wimmert und kämpft gegen etwas an, was wir anderen nicht sehen können. Aber ich weiß, was es ist.  
  
Sauron.  
  
Im selben Augenblick, als ich aufspringe, stürmen Legolas, Aragorn und Katja herein.**Katjas POV  
**  
In dem Augenblick, in dem wir durch die Tür zu unserer Schlafkammer stürmen, sehe ich, wie Joey aufspringt.  
  
Aragorn greift sich sofort das Palantir, das Pippin in den Händen hält, und fängt an zu schreien. Ich zögere nur eine Millisekunde, dann greife ich zu und nehme ihm die Kugel ab.  
  
Und kann mich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
Er weiß von Frodo. Aber Er weiß nicht, wo er ist. Pippin hat es Ihm nicht verraten.  
  
Er weiß, dass Isildurs Erbe zurückgekehrt ist.  
  
Er weiß nicht– Nein, ich sage dir meinen Namen nicht! Scher dich zum Teufel!  
  
Ich werde von hinten angestoßen und das Palantir fällt auf den Boden und rollt fort, bis Gandalf eine Decke darüber wirft.**Charlys POV**  
  
„Charly, bist du in Ordnung? Du bist ganz blass."  
  
Ich kämpfe mich aus meinen Decken, lasse mich von der Hand auf meiner Schulter nicht abhalten und krabble auf Händen und Knien zu Pip, der reglos am Boden liegt.  
  
„Pip! Nicht du auch noch! Wach auf! Pippin!"  
  
Merry – der neben mir kniet – und ich werden plötzlich von Gandalf beiseite gestoßen.  
  
„Närrischer Tuk!"  
  
Er kniet sich neben Pip nieder, ergreift seine Hand. Doch Pippin rührt sich nicht.  
  
„Pip, bitte..."flüstert Merry neben mir und ich nehme seine Hand in meine.  
  
Gandalf umfasst Pippins Gesicht mit seiner freien Hand und senkt nach kurzer Zeit den Kopf.  
  
Der Druck auf meine Hand verstärkt sich. „Nein..."  
  
Doch plötzlich holt Pippin tief Luft.  
  
„Sie mich an."  
  
„Gandalf! Verzeih mir!"Ich habe Pippin noch nie so entsetzt und kleinlaut gehört. Er weicht Gandalfs Blick aus.  
  
„Sieh mich an! Was hast du gesehen?", ertönt Gandalfs gebieterische Stimme.  
  
Pip muss sich sichtlich überwinden zu sprechen. „Einen Baum. Da war ein weißer Baum. In einem Hof aus Stein. Er war... tot."  
  
„Minas Tirith... Hast du das gesehen?"  
  
„Ich sah... Ich konnte IHN vor mir sehen. Ich konnte seine Stimme in meinem Kopf hören."  
  
„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"Pippin schließt seine Augen, öffnet sie aber wieder, als Gandalf ihn anfährt. „Rede!"  
  
„Er fragte nach meinem Namen. Ich antwortete nicht. Er hat mir weh getan..."  
  
„Was hast du ihm über Frodo und den Ring gesagt?"  
  
Doch Pip schweigt.  
  
„Nichts", sagt Katja plötzlich. Wir anderen, die die ganze Zeit schweigend zugehört und gebannt den Atem angehalten haben, sehen sie an.  
  
„Er hat ihm nichts gesagt. Aber Sauron hat dennoch einige Informationen bekommen."Sie sieht zu Pip. „Er weiß, dass zumindest ein Hobbit noch frei herumläuft, oder in Sarumans Gefangenschaft ist; auf jeden Fall nicht auf dem Weg nach Mordor."Bei diesen Worten erschaudert Pippin und Merry lässt schließlich meine Hand los, um sich neben ihn zu knien.  
  
„Er weiß auch, dass Aragorn lebt und mit den Rohirrim kämpft." Katja lässt ihren Blick zu Aragorn schweifen, bevor er auf mir und Joey ruht.  
  
„Er hat mich gesehen." Ihre Stimme ist nicht weit von einem Flüstern entfernt und zittert leicht. „Und er hat mir eine Heidenangst gemacht. Er weiß nicht, wer ich bin oder wo ich herkomme, aber er weiß, dass ich nicht alleine hier bin."  
  
Was...?  
  
Ich spüre, wie sich eine Hand in meine schiebt und als ich runtersehe und Arens entdecke, drücke ich fest zu.  
  
„Wir müssen mir König Théoden sprechen!", lässt Gandalf sich nun vernehmen. „Sobald die Sonne aufgeht, werden wir ihn aufsuchen. Die Zeit drängt. Aber bis dahin versucht zu schlafen."  
  
Aber an Schlaf ist natürlich nicht zu denken. Gandalf hält mit Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn und Aren Rat.  
  
Merry hat sich neben Pip gelegt und hält den zitternden Hobbit im Arm, um ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Wir Mädels sitzen ebenfalls in einer Ecke, die Gedanken überall, nur nicht bei Schlaf. Wir reden nicht, wissen aber auch so, dass alle das Gleiche denken. Jetzt, da Sauron uns gesehen hat, sind wir ebenfalls in Gefahr.  
  
„Glaubt ihr...", beginnt Joey zaghaft und schluckt schwer. „Glaubt ihr, dass wir hier sterben können?"  
  
Gute Frage. „Ich weiß nicht", antworte ich unsicher. „Hat einer von uns sich hier schon verletzt?"Ich sehe fragend zu Katja.  
  
„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Zumindest nicht ernsthaft. Was nicht heißt, dass das nicht nur Zufall und unverschämtes Glück war."  
  
Mir wird furchtbar schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, dass mich ein Ork oder ähnliches Scheusal aufspießen könnte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Bisher dachte ich ja immer, wir wären in Mittelerde sicher, weil wir nicht hierher gehören. Aber jetzt...  
  
„Wir müssen uns entscheiden. Ich hab... immer noch das Amulett", sagt Joey zögerlich. „Wir könnten gehen, bevor es richtig gefährlich wird."  
  
Wir drei sehen uns an und die Antwort steht fest.  
  
Wir bleiben hier. 


	5. Kapitel 4

**Katjas POV**  
  
Wir müssen doch irgendwann eingeschlafen sein, denn Aren weckt uns am nächsten Morgen.  
  
„Ihr müsst aufstehen, es ist schon spät."  
  
Als ich sehe _wie_ spät es ist – die Sonne steht schon hoch am Himmel – erschrecke ich.  
  
„Mist! Gandalf wird uns umbringen! Er wollte doch mit Théoden sprechen", murmelt Charly neben mir. „Das Treffen–" „Ist schon längst gelaufen", unterbricht Aren sie. „Oh... Und?"  
  
„Théoden hat sich geweigert, Truppen nach Minas Tirith zu schicken. Darum hat Aragorn gesagt, er würde gehen. Gandalf–"  
  
Aber ich höre schon gar nicht mehr, was Gandalf gesagt oder getan hat, sondern renne nach draußen. Ich muss Aragorn finden und verhindern, dass er wegreitet. Oder ihn zumindest dazu bringen mich mitzunehmen.  
  
**Joeys POV**  
  
„–hat das aber abgelehnt. Er–"„Wo ist eigentlich Legolas?", frage ich Aren und schaue mich um. „Und wo sind Pippins Sachen?"  
  
„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen. Gandalf reitet selbst nach Minas Tirith. Und er nimmt Pippin mit. Legolas wird irgendwo draußen mir Gimli sein." „Nach Minas Tirith? Habt... habt ihr anderen auch vor, dort hinzureiten?" „Noch nicht; wir warten darauf, welche Nachrichten Gandalf bringt. Oder was Aragorn entscheidet. Und nun entschuldigt mich, Ladies, ich werde etwas nach draußen gehen."  
  
„Geh schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach", antwortet Charly ihm und sieht mich vielsagend an. „Oh ja... Wir... äh... müssen noch ein wenig Ordnung machen."Und wie um das zu beweisen, zupfe ich etwas an meiner Decke herum.  
  
Aren hebt eine Augenbraue, geht dann aber.  
  
„Wir müssen Ordnung machen?", lacht Charly, wird dann aber sofort wieder ernst. „Sie werden alle früher oder später nach Minas Tirith reiten, hab ich Recht?"  
  
„Ja."Ich krame in meinem Rucksack, der zwar furchtbar dreckig, aber immer noch in einwandfreiem Zustand ist (das erinnert mich an die Werbung, bei der das Skelett in der Wüste liegt, der Rucksack völlig unbeschädigt – ich hoffe nur, dass es uns nicht auch so ergeht) und hole das Buch hervor.  
  
„In Minas Tirith findet die größte und bedeutendste Schlacht statt."  
  
Charly atmet tief durch. „Wie lange, glaubst du? Eine Woche?" „Das wird wohl hinkommen." „Dann sollten wir was daraus machen!", sagt sie entschlossen und tritt durch die Tür ins Freie, wo Aren auf sie wartet.  
  
**Katjas POV  
**  
Ich habe den Hof überquert und sehe gerade noch, wie Aragorn einen Wachturm hochsprintet. Ich renne hinterher, remple im Lauf ein paar Wachen an. Oben angekommen, sehe ich Aragorn an der Balustrade stehen.  
  
„Aragorn, ich–"Als er sich umdreht, gibt er den Blick auf Merry frei, der sich an eine Latte klammert. „Pippin!"Ich trete neben ihn und sehe Gandalf in weiter Ferne auf Schattenfell, eine kleine Gestalt vor ihm. Ich sehe Aragorn fragend an.  
  
„Sie reiten nach Minas Tirith."Ich blicke noch mal auf die Weite der Ebene, aber Ross uns Reiter sind aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. „Jetzt können wir nur noch warten."  
  
„Wie lange?"„Das weiß ich nicht. Lass uns hoffen, dass es nicht zu lange ist."Aragorn spricht es zwar nicht aus, aber ich weiß, was er sagen will. Jede Sekunde, die wir zögern, hat der Feind Zeit, seine Truppen zu schicken.  
  
„Kommt, lasst und wieder runter gehen."Er legt mir und Merry eine Hand auf die Schulter und wir drei gehen wieder zurück zur Goldenen Halle.  
  
**Charlys POV**  
  
Diese Warterei macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich hab viel zu viel Zeit um mir auszumalen, was in Minas Tirith alles passieren könnte.  
  
Was in der Zeit alles passiert, die wir hier rumsitzen und warten.  
  
Wenn nicht bald etwas geschieht, weiß ich nicht, ob ich noch den Mut habe, die Sache hier durchzuziehen.  
  
**Katjas POV**  
  
Wir warten jetzt schon seit vier Tagen.  
  
Vier Tage, die unendlich langsam vergehen, ohne dass etwas geschieht. Ich wünschte, es würde endlich was passieren!  
  
Aragorn sitzt an ein Haus gelehnt und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Ich weiß nicht, was er sieht, aber seine Gedanken scheinen weit, weit weg zu sein. Ich gehe vor ihm auf und ab, und–  
  
„Katja! Setz dich hin."„Ich kann nicht! Wie kann ich mich ruhig hinsetzen, wenn ich weiß... Wie kannst _du_ ruhig sein?"„Ich bin ganz und gar nicht ruhig. Aber es bringt uns auch nicht weiter, wenn wir den Kopf verlieren. Also _setz dich hin_!"  
  
Ich sehe ihn strafend an, tue aber was er verlangt. Nur um in der nächsten Sekunde wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufzuspringen.  
  
„Aragorn! Guck dir das an! Auf dem Berg brennt ein Feuer!" Aragorn springt ebenso schnell auf wie ich. „Die Leuchtfeuer!"Dann rennt er los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her. Ich auf seinen Fersen.  
  
**Charlys POV  
**  
Aragorn kommt in die Halle gestürmt, Katja hinter ihm. „Die Leuchtfeuer sind entzündet worden. Gondor ruft um Hilfe!" Er kommt vor Théoden zum stehen.  
  
Wir alle schauen den König gebannt an. Auf seine Entscheidung kommt es jetzt an. Und er war in den letzten Tagen nicht besonders willig für einen Nachbarn einzustehen, der ihm auch nicht geholfen hat, wie Legolas und Aren berichtet haben.  
  
„Und Rohan wird antworten!"  
  
Oh _Gott sei Dank_!  
  
„Ach du Scheiße!"ist dagegen Joeys Reaktion. Und eigentlich stimme ich ihr zu.  
  
Théoden schickt Eomér fort und beginnt Anweisungen zu geben.  
  
Drei Tage. In drei Tagen ist es soweit. 


	6. Kapitel 5

****

Katjas POV

Wir sind endlich am 'Dunharrow angekommen. Die Armee wird hier rasten und ich bin froh darüber. Mein Hintern ist eingeschlafen und ich will endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben!

Joey und Charly sind mit ihren Liebsten irgendwo hinter mir, aber ich halte mich nah bei Aragorn.

Während wir reiten, stehen einige der Soldaten, die wir passieren, auf um Theodéns Frage nach der Anzahl ihrer Männer zu beantworten.

"Ich bringe 500 Männer von der Westfold, mein Herr."

"Wo sind die Reiter von Schneeborn?"

"Es sind keine gekommen, mein Herr."

Und das, wo doch jeder Soldat zählt. Es sind so schon viel zu wenige, wenn ich so um mich sehe. Damit wollen sie gegen die Armee aus Mordor stürmen?

Aragorn sieht das offensichtlich ähnlich.

"6000 werden nicht genug sein, um die Linien Mordors zu durchbrechen"

"Es werden mehr kommen."

"Jede Stunde beschleunigt Gondors Niederlage. Wir haben Zeit bis Sonnenaufgang. Dann müssen wir reiten!"

Theodén nickt Aragorn in stillem Einverständnis zu. Er weiß, was auf dem Spiel steht. Und er weiß auch, dass ein paar Soldaten mehr keinen großen Unterschied machen. Soldaten, die vielleicht gar nicht kommen...

****

Joeys POV

Ich laufe neben Legolas her, Gimli auf meiner anderen Seite, und versuche so gut wie möglich den aufgeregten Pferden auszuweichen. Ihre Reiter haben sichtlich Mühe, sie zu beruhigen.

Ich merke, dass Legolas sich aufmerksam umsieht und sehe ihn fragend an.

"Die Pferde sind rastlos... Die Männer schweigsam."

"Es ist der Schatten des Berges, der sie beunruhigt", antwortet Èomer, der in unserer Nähe steht.

"Dieser Weg dort, wo führt der hin?", fragt Gimli und nimmt mir dabei die Frage aus dem Mund.

"Das ist die Straße zum Tor unter dem Berg", antwortet Legolas ihm.

"Niemand, der sich dorthin begibt, kehrt je zurück. Dieser Berg ist voller Bosheit."

Ein kalter Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken. Ist das nicht der Berg mit den untoten Kriegern? Und ist das nicht genau der Weg, den Aragorn nehmen wird?

Voerst jedenfalls steht er nur vor der Felsspalte und starrt hinein, als würde er einen Geist sehen.

Gimli, der den Essensgeruch in der Luft bemerkt hat, geht auf ihn zu. "Aragorn." Keine Reaktion. Erst als er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legt, dreht er sich um. "Aragorn, lass uns was zu Essen suchen."

****

Charlys POV

Aren und ich sitzen im Dunkeln in der Nähe eines Feuers und beobachten die Geschehnisse um uns herum. Éowyn ist vor kurzem mit Merry irgendwohin verschwunden.

"Schlaf, wenn du willst. Ich wecke dich, wenn etwas passiert."

Ich sehe Aren an, den ich, obwohl er direkt neben mir sitzt, nur als Schemen ausmachen kann.

Und obwohl ich viel zu aufgeregt zum Schlafen bin, lehne ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schließe die Augen. Die Geräusche um mich herum sind mir inzwischen vertraut, dennoch merke ich, dass die Männer in unserer Nähe ungewöhnlich nervös sind.

Auch Aren neben mir ist angespannt. Er sitzt kerzengerade und hat den Kpof leicht schief gelegt, als würde er auf etwas lauschen.

So nahe bei ihm spüre ich förmlich, wie Wachsamkeit und Entschlossenheit durch ihn pulsieren.

Ich lege ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Etwas nähert sich. Ich spüre es überall um mich herum."

"Eine Gefahr?"

"Nein. Das ist ja das seltsame."

Schweigend bleiben wir in der Nacht sitzen, und ich hänge meinen Gedanken darüber nach, was noch kommen wird.

****

Katjas POV

Nachdem ich ein paar Stunden in Legolas, Joeys und Gimlis Gegenwart verbracht habe, schlendere ich ein wenig umher.

Schlafen kann ich eh nicht und zu tun gibt's auch nichts. Ein paar Soldaten grüßen mich auf meinem Weg und ich grüße zurück. Wir Mädels sind inzwischen bekannt wie bunte Hunde, und aus nicht wenigen Blicken ist oft Bewunderung für uns zu lesen.

Für was, weiß ich eigentlich nicht, denn wir haben ja noch nichts Großartiges getan. Aber vielleicht liegt es einfach nur daran, dass wir Frauen sind. Oder daran, dass wir Dinge oft voraussehen können.

Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Galadriels ‚Gabe' könnte sich auch mal wieder bemerkbar machen. Vielleicht würde uns das ja helfen...

Ich bleibe abrupt stehen, als ich Éowyn und Aragorn vor mir höre. Leise schleiche ich etwas mehr ins Dunkel, damit die beiden mich nicht sehen können.

"Es ist nur ein Schatten und Gedanke, den Ihr liebt. Ich kann Euch nicht geben, wonach Ihr sucht."

Yes! Das war doch mal 'ne klare Abfuhr, wenn ich je eine gehört habe. Ich muss grinsen.

Éowyn tritt zurück und Aragorn nimmt Bregos Zügel und geht auf die Felsspalte hinter ihm zu. Doch plötzlich stellt sich ihm Gimli in den Weg.

"Was glaubst du, wohin du gehst?"

"Nicht diesmal. Diesmal musst du hierbleiben, Gimli."

Doch Gimli rührt sich nicht vom Fleck, und plötzlich stehen auch Legolas und Joey neben ihm.

"Hast du nichts über die Sturheit von Zwergen gelernt?", fragt Legolas verschmitzt.

"Wir gehen mit dir Junge."

Was? Wo wollen die denn hin? Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und mich auf die Suche nach Charly, die ich vorhin irgendwo mit Aren gesehen habe.

So eine Frechheit, sich einfach aus dem Staub machen zu wollen!

****

Charlys POV

"Charly!"

Katja steht plötzlich vor mir und ich erschrecke mich. Anscheinend bin ich doch eingeschlafen.

"Ara- Aragorn und Legolas–"

"Beruhig dich erstmal und hol Luft!"

Katja macht ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und setzt dann noch mal an.

"Aragorn hat vor, in den Berg zu gehen. Legolas und Gimli sind bei ihm. Und Joey."

"Was?!" Ich springe auf. "Hast du davon gewusst?", frage ich Aren, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hat.

"Nein, aber wir sollten uns beeilen, bevor sie weg sind."

Und das tun wir. Doch anscheinend sind wir zu spät. Am Eingang ist niemand mehr.

"Verdammt! Zu spät!"

"Das glaube ich nicht." Aren schaut sich aufmerksam um. "Dort sind sie..."

Und tatsächlich. Wütend stapfe ich auf Joey zu, die mir am nächsten steht.

"Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ihr da tut? Einfach so verschwinden zu wollen! Ohne uns Bescheid zu sagen!"

"Jetzt wisst ihr's ja."

Ich könnte sie manchmal...

"Es spielt eh keine Rolle. Ihr bleibt hier", sagt Aragorn bestimmt.

Wie ich diesen Spruch hasse! Aber gleichzeitig bin ich irgendwie froh, denn ich habe nicht so große Lust, mich mit Toten anzulegen. Und die blasse Katja neben mir scheint auch so zu denken...

"Ich gehe mit! Egal wie gefährlich es wird. Ich werde nicht hierbleiben!"

Joey scheint da irgendwie Mut aus einer Ecke zu holen, die sie bisher selbst nicht kannte. Jedenfalls schient sie sich vor ihrer eigenen Courage zu erschrecken.

Nichtsdestoweniger schaut sie Legolas fest in die Augen, bis dieser leicht nickt.

"Aber ihr bleibt hier. Wir können nicht auf euch alle drei aufpassen."

"Gut, OK."

Aragorn hat noch nie so überrascht geguckt und ich muss fast grinsen.

Wir verabschieden uns von der Gruppe und wenden uns dem Lager zu. Als wir dort aber hören, dass wir sie auch nicht begleiten dürfen, platzt mit fast der Kragen.

Doch Katja legt mir eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Lass uns mit Éowyn reden."

"Ich denke, du hasst sie."

"Ja, aber sie wird mitreiten..."

Oh, ja!

****

Joeys POV

Ich muss einen am Sender haben! Ich kann nicht mehr ganz dicht sein!

Ich sehe mich in der dunklen Felsspalte um, soweit das bei den gegebenen Lichtverhältnissen (totale Dunkelheit) möglich ist.

Die Pferde haben wir schon vor einiger Zeit zurück gelassen und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich auch gerne wieder umkehren.

Legolas hat seine linke Hand auf meine Hüfte gelegt und dirigiert mich Schritt für Schritt durch den Fels.

Mensch, bin ich dankbar, dass er mit seinen Augen in dem bisschen Licht, das von Aragorns Fackel ausgeht, sehen kann. Die ersten paar Meter bin ich hinter ihm hergelaufen und hab zielsicher jede Kurve verpasst und bin geradeaus in die Wand gelatscht!

Doch als mir jetzt Fledermäuse entgegen kommen, ist es zu viel für mich. Ich drehe mich um und fange an zu rennen, komme aber nicht weit, da ich nach Armeslänge gegen Legolas pralle.

Ich hänge mich zitternd an seinen Hals und stottere vor mich hin. "Sind sie weg? Ich dreh durch, das ist so dunkel und so–"

"Shhht. Keine Angst, ich bin ja bei dir."

Legolas schließt mich in die Arme und fährt mir mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Dabei murmelt er mir weiter beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Doch beruhigt bin ich noch lange nicht.

"Aber... aber wenn..." Legolas kennt mich jedoch mittlerweile gut genug, und verschließt mir meinen Mund mit einem Kuss. Jetzt fällt mir auch plötzlich wieder ein, warum ich unbedingt mitkommen wollte.

Ich entspanne mich und lasse mich in seiner Umarmung fallen, bis...

"Ahem, darf ich bitten? Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier", höre ich eine grollende Stimme von rechts unten.

Ich lasse mich langsam von den Zehenspitzen wieder auf den ganzen Fuß sinken.

"Danke für den Tipp", zische ich in Gimlis Richtung, sauer, gestört worden zu sein und mich wieder der Realität stellen zu müssen.

Mit Legolas Hilfe eilen wir hinter Aragorn her um die nächste Kurve und mir bleibt die Luft weg.

Wir stehen in einer großen Grotte oder Ähnlichem, in der man die Überreste einer Stadt erkennen kann. Während sich die anderen verwundert und staunend umschauen, stehe ich stocksteif dar und warte auf die Geister.

Und merk dir Joey, darum solltest du nie (!) das Ende eines Buches zuerst lesen.

Na, wer sagt's denn, da kommt was. So schnell ich kann, sprinte ich zu Legolas.

"Aragorn, tu was, du bist hier der König, na los!", dränge ich ihn, als ich sicher hinter Legolas Platz gefunden habe, und er fängt an, mit dem Obergeist – der unter uns gesagt noch hässlicher ist als die anderen – zu verhandeln.

Na blendend, wir haben es geschafft. Na ja, Aragorn hat es geschafft. Die Geister haben gesagt, dass sie uns helfen und wir sollen ihnen den Weg zeigen.

Wir sind jetzt seit zwei Tagen aus dem Felsen raus und ich hab keinen Geist mehr gesehen, aber nachts spüre ich, dass sie da sind.

So wie jetzt. Gimli hat Wache und Legolas sitzt an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtet Aragorn, der in einem nahen Bach seine Haare – für meinen Geschmack etwas zu notdürftig – wäscht.

Ich gehe zu Legolas, kuschle mich auf seinen Schoß und schaue ebenfalls zu Aragorn.

"Was ist mit ihm?", frage ich leise.

"Aragorn entdeckt sein wahres Ich."

"Also ist diese ganze halsbrecherische, tödliche, gefahrenreiche Sache hier nur ein ganz normaler mittelalterlicher Selbstfindungstrip. Na toll!", murmle ich vor mich hin.

"Was soll es sein?"

"Ach nichts, Legolas", sage ich und kuschle mich schläfrig an ihn.

Charlys POV

"Éowyn! Éowyn!"

Katja und ich laufen durchs Lager und suchen nach der Rohirrim.

Endlich finden wir sie. Sie steht in einer Ecke und zieht sich schnell den Helm über als wir näher kommen, doch wir haben sie erkannt.

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken. Wir wissen, dass du's bist."

"Werdet ihr mich verraten?"

"Nein. Unter einer Bedingung." Ich sehe, dass Katja mich angrinst, denn sie scheint zu ahnen, worauf ich hinaus will. "Wir wollen mitkommen."

In Èowyns Augen blitzt es auf. "Ich kann euch Kleidung und Waffen besorgen. Und... ja, Pferde."

"Perfekt! Wie lange wirst du brauchen?"

"Es sollte schnell gehen. Die Krieger bereiten sich auf den Aufbruch vor."

"Gut. Katja und ich holen unsere Sachen und wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten wieder hier."

20 Minuten später tragen wir Mäntel und Helme aus Rohan sowie Schwerter an unserer Seite. Katja hat noch eine Hose und ein Hemd bekommen, damit sie in ihrer eigenen Kleidung nicht so auffällt. Ich hab mich mit meinem Elbenanzug farblich eh nicht so sehr von den Kriegern unterschieden und der Umhang verdeckt gut die elbischen Stickereien.

Wo wir gerade von Elben sprechen. Wo ist eigentlich mein Held?

"Katja, hast du Aren irgendwo gesehen?"

"Ja, er war bei den Kriegern da drüben, als ich meine Sachen geholt habe."

Ich drehe mich um, und tatsächlich, da steht er.

Lässig schlendere ich herüber. Aren bemerkt mich als erster und ich weiß,dass er mich sofort erkennt, doch außer diesem Ausdruck in den Augen verrät ihn nichts.

"Arengórë, kann ich kurz unter vier Augen mit Euch sprechen?" sage ich und versuche meine Stimme so gut wie möglich zu verstellen.

"Natürlich. Entschuldigt mich." Er nickt den umherstehenden Kriegern kurz zu und entfernt sich dann mit mir.

"Hey, wie es aussieht, hast du eine neue Mode für dich entdeckt."

Ich grinse ihn an. "Sieht wohl so aus. Und wie gefällt's dir?" Ich mache eine schwungvolle Drehung, ganz so, als würde ich mein neustes Abendkleid vorführen.

Ein Arm stoppt mich.

"Es erfüllt seinen Zweck."

Aren ist ernst geworden, doch ich sehe immer noch etwas Humor auf seinem Gesicht. Er ist manchmal so ganz und gar nicht, wie ich mir Elben immer vorgestellt habe. Und nicht wie ich viele kennengelernt habe. Todernst und leidenschaftslos.

"Hm, ja."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst? Es gefährlicher als alles, was ihr bisher erlebt habt. Gefährlicher als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst."

Ich nicke entschlossen.

Wir sehen uns ein paar Sekunden lang an.

"Willst du mich nicht aufhalten?"

"Könnte ich denn?"

"Nein."

"Dann kann ich dir nur viel Glück wünschen. Und dir ein Versprechen abnehmen. Pass auf dich auf! Ich werde dich diesmal nicht beschützen können. Und ich will dich nicht verlieren, Charlotte."

Dass er meinen vollen Namen benutzt zeigt mir, wie ernst er es meint. Ich schaue mich schnell um und ziehe Aren dann zu mir um ihn kurz aber intensiv auf den Mund zu küssen.

"Ich wünschte, wir könnten diese Nacht zusammen verbringen, aber wir dürfen deine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen."

"Ich weiß."

Und diesmal küsse ich ihn länger.

Dann drehe ich mich schnell um und gehe, bevor ich mich nicht mehr losreißen kann.

Katjas POV

Wir verbringen den Rest der Nacht ziemlich unruhig, müssen immer aufpassen, dass uns niemand entdeckt. Besonders ich mit meinen roten Haaren. Wenigstens ist noch niemandem aufgefallen, dass wir verschwunden sind.

Als der Morgen anbricht, gibt Théoden das Signal zum Sammeln. Ich sehe, wie er an Merry – ebenfalls in voller Rohan-Kluft und einem Schwert – vorbeireitet.

"Kleine Hobbits gehören nicht in den Krieg, Herr Meriadoc."

"All meine Freunde sind in den Kampf gezogen. Ich würde mich schämen, zurückgelassen zu werden!"

"Es ist ein Dreitagesritt nach Minas Tirith und keiner meiner Reiter kann Euch als Last tragen."

"Ich will kämpfen!"

"Das war mein letztes Wort."

Und damit gibt Théoden seinem Pferd die Sporen, das Zeichen für den Aufbruch. Ich deute mit dem Kopf auf Merry, der den Reitern nachblickt.

Und Éowyn scheint zu verstehen. Denn als wir ebenfalls aufbrechen, greift sie im Galopp nach dem Hobbit und setzt ihn vor sich in den Sattel.

Ich muss sagen, so sehr ich sie für die Sache mit Aragorn hasse, um so mehr beneide ich sie um ihre Reitkünste. Eine echt tolle Frau!


	7. Kapitel 6

Charlys POV 

Ein Drei-Tage-Ritt, der mir vorkommt wie drei Wochen. Und kaum eine Pause. Wenn wir in Minas Tirith ankommen, bin ich reif fürs Sanatorium...

Die Krieger um mich herum werden immer aufgeregter. Dieses Mal nicht aus Angst, sondern in spannender Erwartung, endlich gegen ihren Feind ziehen zu können. Angst werden sie erst wieder haben, wenn sie Mordors Armee gegenüber stehen.

Und dann nach der letzten Rast (wir sind die ganze Nacht durchgeritten - mein Hintern!) ist es soweit. Die Rohirrim sammeln sich auf einer Anhöhe, kurz vor der Stadt. Und mir verschlägt es den Atem. Ich wusste, es würden viele sein. Ich wusste, es würde schlimmer sein als bei Helms Klamm. Aber darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Die Ebene vor uns ist schwarz. Schwarz von Ork und Uruk-hai.

Instinktiv schaue ich mich nach Aren um und sehe ihn ein ganzes Stück von mir entfernt. Doch er ist größer als die Rohirrim und sein blondes Haar flattert im Wind und die aufgehende Sonne lässt es golden glänzen, und so sehe ich ihn sofort.

Lieber Gott, wenn es dich gibt, beschütze ihn!

Neben mir höre ich Éowyn. „Mut, Merry. Mut für unsere Freunde!"

Und Mut werden wir brauchen, denn die Orks haben uns entdeckt und formatieren sich.

Ich höre, dass Théoden Anweisungen gibt, doch was er sagt, bekomme ich nicht mit. Mein Blick ist auf die Orks gerichtet.

Und dann höre ich sie um mich herum rufen. Unser Schlachtruf: „Tod! Tod!" Und ich falle mit ein und hoffe, dass es nicht mein Tod ist.

Als die Sonne schließlich komplett hinter uns aufgeht, ertönen die Hörner. Und unter lautem Gebrüll stürzen wir uns in die Schlacht, von „Tod! Tod!"-Rufen begleitet.

Und als die ersten Pfeile fliegen, mich verpassen und die meisten um mich herum, vergesse ich meine Angst. Entweder habe ich plötzlich Nerven aus Stahl und den Mut eines Löwen oder ich verliere schließlich doch den Verstand, aber als der erste Ork sich mir in den Weg stellt, lasse ich mein Schwert auf ihn niedersausen.

Weiter geht's links und rechts, die meisten Orks fallen sogar um oder sind jedenfalls so verletzt, dass sie keine große Gefahr mehr darstellen. Ich hatte ja gedacht, es würde mir schwer fallen, mein Schwert zu benutzen, aber bei diesen ekelhaften Kreaturen ist das kein Problem.

Plötzlich wird es um uns herum ruhig, die Orks ziehen sich zurück.

„Oh.Scheiße!!!" Katja.

Und als ich mich im Sattel umdrehe, kann ich ihr nur zustimmen.

Mûmakil. Schwer bewaffnet.

Was machen wir denn jetzt? Wir können uns diesen monströsen Dingern doch nicht nur mit Schwertern entgegenstellen.

Anscheinend können wir doch. Das ganze umliegende Schlachtfeld scheint im Chaos zu versinken, doch ich sehe, wie Éowyn mit einem Schwert in jeder Hand unter einem Mûmak durchreitet und die Beine verletzt. Das riesige Tier strauchelt und fällt dann. Seine Reiter fallen von seinem Rücken und werden dann von Rohirrim getötet.

Dann verliere ich Éowyn und Merry aus den Augen, denn ich muss mich einem besonders scheußlichen Ork stellen. Als ich ihn erledigt habe, schaue ich mich kurz um.

Die meisten Mûmakil sind besiegt, doch einige stampfen immer noch rasend durch die Menge, machen jeden nieder, der ihnen im Weg ist. Rohirrim und Gott sei Dank auch Orks. Wie werden sie nie aufhalten können, wenn wir nicht bald Verstärkung bekommen. Wo bleibt nur Joey mit den anderen?

Katjas POV 

Ich bin in der Nähe von Éowyn, als sie plötzlich anhält, sich umschaut und in eine andere Richtung rennt. Offenbar ist ihr Pferd gefallen. Ich folge ihr und was ich sehe, lässt mir fast das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Ein Nazgûl auf einem großen, fetten, hässlichen, schwarzen Etwas.

Und Éowyn steht entschlossen mit erhobenem Schwert zwischen ihm und ihrem Onkel, der unter einem Pferd begraben liegt, wie ich erst jetzt bemerke. (Wo ist eigentlich Merry?)

Nach einer kurzen Diskussion schlägt Éowyn diesem schwarzen Riesenbiest kurzerhand den Kopf ab. Urks...

Während Éowyn nun mit dem schwarzen Reiter kämpft, versuche ich weitere Angreifer von den beiden Kämpfern fern zu halten.

„Narr... Kein Mann vermag mich zu töten... Jetzt stirb."

Der Nazgûl stößt plötzlich einen grauenhaften Schrei aus und ich sehe Merry zu seinen „Füßen" liegen. Oh nein!

Und dann sehe ich, wie Éowyn ihren Helm vom Kopf reißt und ihre Stimme hallt laut und deutlich zu mir herüber: „Ich bin kein Mann!"

Und damit gibt sie dem Nazgûl den Rest.

Tja, Frauenpower eben!


	8. Kapitel 7

Joeys POV 

MIR IST SCHLECHT!

Ich hasse Schiffe. Diese kleinen Kanus fand ich ja noch klasse, aber dieses Riesenschiff, auf dem wir uns seit Tagen befinden, ist ätzend. Es schwankt, knarrt und kracht, als würde es jeden Moment auseinander fallen. Und die verfluchten Geisterschiffe, die uns folgen, machen die Sache nicht besser. Seit wir auf dem Fluss sind, geben sich die Geister zu erkennen. Zuerst dachte ich, das wäre besser als nur zu wissen, dass sie da sind. Aber ICH LAG FALSCH!

Aus lauter Verzweiflung gehe ich zu Legolas. Dieser sitzt auf einem Stapel Taue und überprüft seine Waffen. Bei ihm angekommen nehme ich ihm die Waffen aus der Hand und setze mich auf seinen Schoß, so wie ich es immer mache, wenn ich seine Nähe brauche.

Unsere Unterhaltung ist nur ein Flüstern, die Stimmung ist so bedrückend, dass man Angst hat, etwas Schreckliches könnte passieren, wenn man zu laut ist.

„Ich hab Angst." „Ich auch, Süße. Bereust du es?" „Was soll ich bereuen?" „Na alles. Dass ihr hier seid, dass ihr mit in den Krieg gezogen seid, dass wir euch begegnet sind..." „Halt den Mund, so was darfst du nicht mal denken! Ich bin glücklich bei dir. Ich liebe dich doch, mein Prinz."

Legolas schließt die Augen und bettet seinen Kopf an meine Halsbeuge. „Ich liebe dich auch, meine Prinzessin. Entschuldige die Frage." „Du musst mir etwas versprechen. Ich weiß, dass ich eine ziemliche Last beim Kampf sein werde, aber ich bitte dich, vertrau mir. Ich kann auf mich aufpassen. Ich will nicht, dass du verletzt wirst, nur weil du Angst um mich hast und unvorsichtig bist. Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst, dann tu ich es auch."

„Kein Problem. Du erinnerst dich an den Schwertunterricht und das Bogentraining? Du warst nicht schlecht. Halte dich im Hintergrund, dann kann dir nichts passieren."

Ich nehme seinen Kopf in beide Hände und streichle ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Ohren, während ich ihm in die Augen sehe. Nach Minuten, wie mir scheint, schließe ich meine Augen, um mich in seinem Kuss zu verlieren.

Ich schrecke hoch, als ich eine dritte Hand auf meinem Rücken spüre und zucke so erschrocken zusammen, dass ich Legolas auf die Lippe beiße. „Huch, was gibt's?" Ruckartig drehe ich mich zu Aragorn um, der hinter mir steht. „Macht euch bereit, es geht los."

Völlig unvermittelt fängt er an zu grinsen. „Legolas... die erste Kriegsverletzung?" Ich drehe mich zu Benanntem um und stelle fest, dass ihm ein kleines rotes Rinnsal den Mundwinkel hinabläuft. Oh Schreck! Ich grinse schief und flüstere: „T'schuldige."

Ich renne in die Kabine und lege meine Waffen an. Nur kurze Zeit später stehe ich zusammen mit Aragorn, Gimli und Legolas an Deck und bin vor lauter Angst völlig ruhig.

„Angriff!" schreit Aragorn und es geht los. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich nur noch, wie Legolas und Gimli sich anlachen. „Es sind genug für uns beide da. Möge der beste Zwerg gewinnen!" ruft Gimli und die zwei stürmen los. Ich begebe mich eher langsam von Bord und schaue mir das blutige Schauspiel an. Etwas irritiert stehe ich da und sehe mit an wie Gimli und Legolas sich gegenseitig übertrumpfen.

„15, 16." „17!"

Die sind doch nicht ganz normal... Grinsend begebe ich mich Richtung Kampfgeschehen und bin irritiert, dass mich niemand zu bemerken schient. Doch plötzlich rennt ein hässlicher Ork auf mich zu. Wie ich es gelernt habe, fasse ich das Schwert fest mit beiden Händen. Als der Ork für meinen Geschmack schon viel zu nah ist, fange ich an, wie am Spieß zu schreien. Total verstört schaut der Ork mich an und bleibt tatsächlich stehen.

Plötzlich überfällt mich eine eiskalte Woge von hinten und der Ork vor mir fällt tot um. „Mensch, bin ich gut!" Grinsend schaue ich in die Runde und entdecke Aragorn, der mich beobachtet und lächelt. „Die Geister sind los." Als er das sagt, bemerke ich die schillernde Geisterwelle, die über das Schlachtfeld zieht und jeden einzelnen Feind niederstreckt. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte ihn zu Tode erschreckt..." Schmollend lasse ich das Schwert sinken. „Ich bin sicher, dass du ihn erledigt hättest, wenn die Geister nicht gewesen wären", sagt Aragorn und lächelt mir zu. „Und jetzt gib mir mit dem Bogen Rückendeckung", ruft er und rennt los. Kein Problem, das kann ich.

Während ich Aragorn den Rücken frei halte und auf alles Ekelige schieße, entdecke ich plötzlich riesige Elefanten. Davon hab ich gelesen, das sind also Olifanten... Oh je, das ist nicht gut, denen haben unsere Krieger nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Und was macht Legolas da?!

Er hangelt sich an einem dieser Biester hoch und durchschneidet den Sattelgurt – wenn man das so nennen kann – und schwingt sich wie ein Irrer vom Hinterteil des Riesen nach vorne. Was denkt der eigentlich, wer er ist? Spiderman? Verzweifelt renne ich zu Gimli und bekomme nur noch mit, wie der Olifant fällt und Legolas im Hawaiistyle den Rüssel entlang gleitet und vor meiner Nase zum Stehen kommt.

„Der zählt trotzdem nur als einer!" grummelt Gimli. „Habt ihr sie noch alle?" rufe ich. „Bist du lebensmüde?" schreie ich Legolas an. Dieser spannt seinen Bogen und zielt auf mich. Ich werde kreidebleich. Und _zisch_ schnellt der Pfeil los, nur Millimeter an meinem Ohr vorbei und genau zwischen die Augen eines Orks. Legolas packt mich am Oberarm und zieht mich in seine Arme. „Die gleiche Frage könnte ich dir stellen", sagt er und schaut sich um. Recht hat er. Ich stehe mitten auf dem Kampffeld, nur mit einem Schwert, den Bogen hab ich vor Schreck einfach fallen lassen.

Plötzlich höre ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen und drehe mich um. Charly! Sie läuft auf mich zu. Ich laufe ihr entgegen und wir fallen uns um den Hals. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude währt nicht lange. Über Charlys Schulter sehe ich einen Ork auf uns zu kommen. Ich reiße mein Schwert hoch und schlage den Ork mit der Breitseite vor den Kopf. Dieser kippt um und bleibt liegen. „Eins!" rufe ich und lache in Legolas' Richtung. Dieser grinst und deutet auf den Ork, der sich wieder regt. Charly zückt ihr Schwert und rammt es dem Ork in die Brust. „Eins", sagt sie und grinst mich an. „Ja, aber ohne meine tolle Vorarbeit hättest du ihn nie kaltmachen können", sage ich und ignoriere das Lachen aus Legolas' Richtung.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Katjas POV**

Ich stehe auf dem Schlachtfeld, die Feinde sind besiegt. Ohne die Geisterarmee – die zweifellos mit Aragorn gekommen ist – hätten wir es nie geschafft.

Éowyn kniet neben ihrem toten Onkel und weit bitterlich. Ich sehe mich nach Merry um, kann ihn aber nirgendwo entdecken. Hoffentlich ist ihm nichts zugestoßen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch nach Merry suche, aber nach einiger Zeit höre ich plötzlich laute Schreie. Ich drehe mich um und sehe Éomer auf dem Boden hocken, seine leblose Schwester im Arm. Ich eile zu ihm und fasse Éowyns Hand. Sie ist eiskalt. „Oh... mein Gott. Gerade... gerade hat sie noch gelebt. Ich... ich..." Soldaten nähern sich mit einer Bahre und legen Éowyn darauf, um sie zur Stadt zu tragen. Éomer weicht nicht von ihrer Seite.

Ich sehe mich um und bemerke erst jetzt, wie still es geworden ist. Unsere Feinde sind verschwunden, zurückgeblieben sind nur Tote und Verwundete. Wo sind Charly und Joey? Ich habe Charly schon vor langem aus den Augen verloren. Wo sind sie? Ich frage jeden, der mir über den Weg läuft, aber niemand kann mir helfen. Es dämmert schon...

Und plötzlich höre ich eine vertraute Stimme irgendwo hinter mir. Ich wirble herum und sehe Pippin, der geschafft hat, was ich in meiner orientierungslosen Suche nicht konnte: Merry finden.

Ich laufe auf ihn zu und höre, wie er mit dem anderen Hobbit spricht:„Ich werde dich beschützen."

„Pippin! Hast du die anderen gesehen?" Pip sieht auf und ehrliche Freude spiegelt sich in seinen Augen. „Wenn du Charly und Joey meinst, ja. Sie sind in der Stadt. Die Überlebenden sammeln sich dort."

Ich nehme Merry auf den Arm. Er ist schwer aber nicht so schwer, dass ich ihn nicht tragen könnte. Pippin geht neben mir her und hält seine Hand.

Es dauert eine Zeit, bis wir die Stadt erreichen, und dann sehe ich auch hier die schlimmen Verwüstungen und die vielen Toten. Offenbar sind wir wirklich in letzter Sekunde gekommen...

Nachdem wir Merry in den Häusern der Heilung abgeliefert haben – in die auch Éowyn gebracht wurde – zeigt Pippin mir, wo ich die anderen finden kann, bevor er wieder zu Merry eilt.

Ich betrete die große Halle etwas zögerlich, doch plötzlich fällt mir jemand um den Hals. „Katja, Gott sei Dank, dir geht's gut!" Ich sehe in das strahlende Gesicht von Charly und dann zu Joey, die mich ebenfalls fest drückt, als Charly von mir abgelassen hat. „Ist mit euch auch alles in Ordnung?" Die beiden nicken. „Nur ein paar blaue Flecken und Schürfwunden hier und da. Nichts Ernsthaftes." Dann sehen die beiden sich kurz an und grinsen breit. „Was?" „Ich habe gewonnen!" platzt es aus Charly heraus. „Gar nicht wahr! Es ist Gleichstand." „Ich habe einen halben Ork Vorsprung vor dir. Er ist zwar wieder aufgestanden, aber immerhin hab ich ihn vorher umgehauen." Ich muss lauthals lachen, als ich die beiden streiten höre.

„Und ihr beiden?" frage ich an Gimli und Legolas gewandt, die in der Nähe stehen. „Diesmal war ich der bessere Zwerg", antwortet Legolas grinsend. „Es steht also unentschieden."

**Charlys POV**

Joey und ich haben zusammen mit den anderen Soldaten Minas Tirith erreicht. Auf dem Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung, um eine Schnittwunde behandeln zu lassen, treffe ich endlich Aren wieder. „Aren! Aren!" rufe ich über die Köpfe der Leute hinweg, die die Straße füllen. „Charly! Den Valar sei Dank, dir geht es gut!" Aren schließt mich in seine Arme, doch Sekunden später schiebe ich ihn von mir weg. „Ääh, du stinkst!" Aber Aren lacht nur. „Weißt du, wie du riechst? Eine Zumutung für meine feine Elbennase."

Ich sehe an mir herunter und betrachte meine schmutz- und blutverkrustete Kleidung. „Oh..." Ich grinse. „Na, da werde ich wohl erst mal ein Bad nehmen müssen. Aber zuerst muss ich zu den Häusern der Heilung." „Bist du verletzt?" „Nur eine Schnittwunde, nichts Schlimmes. Aber ich dachte, es sollte sich mal jemand ansehen." „Wenn du willst, begleite ich dich." „Gerne."

Bei den Häusern der Heilung treffen wir auf Elleanora, deren Bekanntschaft ich schon auf dem Schlachtfeld gemacht habe. Sie hat bei den Soldaten als Krankenschwester fungiert und – selbst nur ein Jahr älter als wir – auch sehr mutig gekämpft, wenn's sein musste.

Das blasse Mädchen mit den blonden Haaren kommt auf uns zu, als sie mich erblickt. „Charly!" „Ella!" Sie kommt vor uns zu stehen und beäugt Aren. „Ella, darf ich vorstellen, das ist Aren." „Sehr erfreut", erwidert dieser. Ella lässt nur ein gemurmeltes „Nicht noch so einer" von sich, bevor sie sich mir zuwendet.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" „Ich habe mir unglücklicherweise eine Verletzung zugezogen." Ich zeige Ella meinen Arm und sie beäugt die Wunde mit ihren kristallblauen Augen kritisch. „Ach, kein Problem, das haben wir gleich." Sie führt mich in einen der Räume und setzt heißes Wasser auf. Dann säubert sie die Wunde, schmiert eine ekelhaft riechende Salbe darauf und fängt an, mir den Arm zu verbinden. Aren hat inzwischen den Raum verlassen, um draußen auf mich zu warten.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was alle immer an diesen Elben finden." „Na ja, unter anderem sehen sie gut aus..." „Trotzdem." In dem Augenblick geht ein Soldat an der Tür vorbei und grüßt uns zwei, worauf Ellas Gesicht eine leicht rosa Färbung annimmt. Ich muss grinsen. „Wenn man schon verliebt ist, kann man das natürlich nicht verstehen; wenn man nur Augen für jemand anderes hat..." Ellas Röte vertieft sich noch und ich weiß, dass ich ins Schwarze getroffen hab.

„Fertig", sagt sie kurze Zeit später. Ich stehe auf und begebe mich zur Türe, drehe mich kurz bevor ich gehe noch mal um. „Dieser Soldat wartet übrigens im Nebenraum auf seine Behandlung." Ich habe noch nie jemanden so schnell sein Zeug einpacken gesehen...

„Na, was hast du denn so gute Laune?" begrüßt mich Aren draußen. „Ach, ich hab gerade ein wenig Kupplerin gespielt." Aren sieht mich fragend an, doch in grinse nur geheimnisvoll, während wir uns auf dem Weg zu den anderen machen.

**Joeys POV**

Nachdem wir Katja ausgiebig begrüßt haben, beschließen sie und ich Aragorn zu den Häusern der Heilung zu begleiten. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass Merry, Pippin und Éowyn dort sind, und ich will sie besuchen. Katja hat natürlich ihre eigenen Beweggründe...

Wir werden zuerst zu Merrys Zimmer geleitet. Galwen, eine Heilerin, sitzt mit Pippin zusammen an Merrys Bett. Der Hobbit ist offensichtlich erfreut uns zu sehen, auch wenn ihm die Sorge um seinen Freund mindestens ebenso deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben steht.

„Aragorn! Gut, dass du kommst, wir brauchen deine Hilfe!"

Galwen – eine junge, anscheinend sehr kompetente Frau – erklärt kurz die Lage. Dann schickt Aragorn sie heißes Wasser holen und gibt Athelasblätter hinzu, als sie zurückkommt. Der ganze Raum füllt sich mit einem süßlichen Duft und mir geht's gleich viel besser. Dann badet Aragorn Merrys Arm in dem Wasser und redet beruhigend auf ihn ein. Anscheinend zufrieden mit dem, was er getan hat, steht er auf und wendet sich an Pippin. „Wenn er aufwacht, wird er Hunger haben, wie es für Hobbits üblich ist. Er soll so viel essen, wie er kann. Dann ist er wieder völlig gesund."

Danach geht's weiter zu Éowyn, bei der Aragorn die selbe Behandlung durchführt (ohne die Essensratschläge natürlich). Ich gehe noch ein bisschen zu Merry und Pippin während Katja Aragorn zum Thronsaal zurückbegleitet.

Wir hoffen, das zwei der Gewinnerinnen unserer Namensgebungsaktion für Teil drei sich wiedererkannt haben.

Wenn nicht, hier eure Namen:

Ella ist Pia (lyratheredyahoo.de

Galwen ist Tina (tina.pietzschweb.de)


	10. Kapitel 9

**Charlys POV**

Ich stehe mit Katja und all den anderen im Thronsaal und höre mir die Diskussion an, die im Gange ist. „Ich vermag Frodo in der Ferne nicht mehr zu erblicken", sagt Gandalf gerade. Ich werfe Katja einen Blick zu und sie schüttelt nur unmerklich den Kopf.

„Wenn Sauron den Ring hätte, wüssten wir es", erwidert Aragorn ihm. „Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Er hat eine Niederlage erlitten, ja. Aber hinter den Mauern Mordors erstarkt unser Feind von Neuem."

Seit wann ist Gandalf denn so pessimistisch? Und jetzt macht er sich auch noch Selbstvorwürfe... Aragorn versucht ihn zu beruhigen und– WAS? nach Mordor gehen! Ich sehe, dass Katja so entsetzt guckt wie ich mich fühle. Und Éomer scheint das Ganze auch nicht für einen guten Plan zu halten. Aber Aragorn lässt sich nicht davon abbringen.

Na toll, ein Ablenkungsmanöver!

„Den Tod als Gewissheit, geringe Aussichten auf Erfolg... Worauf warten wir noch!"

Das ist unser Gimli!

Jetzt stehen wir also hier. Alle, die sich kampffähig fühlen und sich mit irgendwas bewaffnen konnten.

Ich stehe mit Joey, Katja, Merry, Pippin, Éomer, Aragorn und Gandalf in der ersten Reihe. Die Soldaten hinter uns und dahinter ganz normale Bürger, die bereit sind, ihr Leben für die Freiheit zu opfern.

Aren und Legolas sind natürlich auch mit von der Partie. Legolas steht mit Joey etwas entfernt von mir und starrt auf das Schwarze Tor. Aren steht halb neben, halb hinter mir und hat eine Hand auf meine Schulter gelegt.

„Hier wird es sich entscheiden. Entweder können wir Frodo Luft verschaffen oder Mittelerde wird untergehen." Ich lege meine Hand über seine. „Wir werden gewinnen!" Und es gibt nur zwei andere Personen, die das mit soviel Überzeugung sagen können. Ich spüre wie Arens Griff sich kurz verstärkt, sich dann wieder entspannt. „Wir werden gewinnen..."

Aragorn reitet mit Legolas, Gandalf und Éomer nach vorne und plötzlich spuckt das Tor ein... Uäääh! – anders kann ich es nicht beschreiben – aus. Dieses Ding wirft nach kurzer Zeit Gandalf etwas zu, ich kann nicht sehen was. Dann schlägt Aragorn Es plötzlich den Kopf ab. Damit wär' die Diskussion wohl beendet...

Sie kommen zurück und keiner sagt ein Wort. Dann gehen die Tore ganz auf und wir sehen uns Mordors Armee erneut gegenüber. Aragorn macht plötzlich ein paar Schritte vorwärts, die Augen fest auf das Feuerauge, das wir in einiger Entfernung sehen können, geheftet – als ob er auf etwas lauschen würde. Gandalf beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, während wir ihn nur verwirrt ansehen.

Dann dreht er sich ganz langsam um und die Andeutung eines Lächelns spielt auf seinem Gesicht.

„Für Frodo."

Damit rennt er los, dem Tor entgegen. Wir wissen zuerst nicht, was wir von dieser Vorstellung halten sollen, aber Merry und Pippin scheinen es genau zu wissen. Sie rennen ebenfalls los, wiederholen Aragorns Ruf - und damit ist der Bann gebrochen. Ich mache es den Hobbits nach, renne erhobenen Schwertes los, Aren in meinem Rücken.

**Joeys POV**

„Für Frodo!" rufe ich und stürme los. Angestrengt versuche ich, Legolas im Auge zu behalten, während ich mich auf den erstbesten Ork stürze. Es ist, wie Charly mal gesagt hat, „Gar nicht so schwer, wenn man in ihr hässliches Gesicht guckt". Als er von meinem Schwert niedergestreckt zu Boden geht, schreie ich euphorisch „Eins!", und schaue mich nach Charly um, die mich aber leider nicht hören kann. ‚So ein Mist!' denke ich beleidigt und suche Legolas. Mit irgendwem muss ich den Erfolg doch teilen.

Ich entdecke ihn, wie er über das Schlachtfeld sprintet um zu Aragorn zu gelangen – der mit etwas Großem, Hässlichem kämpft – aber leider nicht durchkommt, weil ihm zu viele Soldaten im Weg stehen. Ich laufe los, um ihm zu helfen. Als ich meinen dritten Ork beseitige, sehe ich aus den Augenwinkeln die Adler kommen.

Als ich Ork Nummer 10 erledigen will, laufen sie plötzlich alle weg. Dann sehe ich, wie das Auge kippt und fange an zu jubeln. „Jaaaaaaaaa, gewonnen!"

Ich weiche einem Ork mit einem Hüftschwung aus und schreie ihn an: „Du bist tot, verdammt!" Und – zack - verschluckt ihn die Erde. Staunend und stolz auf mich stehe ich vor dem Loch und fange an, den Makarena zu tanzen. „Ping pong, der Sauron der ist tot, er frisst kein Brot. Ping pong..."

Doch plötzlich werde ich im Genick gepackt und weggeschleift. Unter meinen Füßen gibt der Boden nach und das Loch wird immer größer.

Legolas legt die Arme um meine Hüften und schleift mich mit sich. Bei den anderen angekommen werde ich so abrupt abgesetzt, dass ich auf meinem Hinterteil lande. Legolas guckt, als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er lachen oder sauer sein soll.

Ich springe auf die Füße und falle ihm um den Hals. „Ich liebe dich!" rufe ich über den Jubel hinweg.

In dem Moment fällt Katja um wie tot.

**Charlys POV**

Ich sehe, wie Joey Legolas um den Hals fällt und schaue mich suchend nach Aren um. Wir konnten alle sehen, wie das Auge gefallen ist, und dann hat sich dieses Riesenloch vor uns aufgetan, um den Großteil der Orks zu verschlucken. Noch ist es nicht vorbei. Frodo ist immer noch in Mordor. Dennoch jubeln wir alle. Dann explodiert der Schicksalsberg und Merry neben mir wird starr vor Entsetzen.

Plötzlich fällt Katja neben Joey auf die Knie, ihren Dolch fest umklammert. Gott, hoffentlich hat es sie nicht erwischt. Ich eile an ihre Seite und sehe erst mal nichts Besonderes. Katjas Gesicht ist allerdings käseweiß und sie atmet schwer.

„Gandalf muss... Adler... Frodo und Sam... Lava." Mir dämmert etwas. Legolas scheint ebenfalls zu verstehen, was sie meint und sprintet los, um Gandalf Bescheid zu sagen.

Ich höre den Zauberer einen langgezogenen Pfiff ausstoßen, dann klettert er auf einen der gelandeten Adler und fliegt Richtung Mordor los.

Mir wird plötzlich furchtbar heiß und bevor ich in Ohnmacht falle, spüre ich noch, wie Aren mich auffängt.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Charlys POV**

Als ich wieder aufwache, liege ich in einem Raum der Häuser der Heilung. Die Sonne scheint durch ein Fenster auf mein Bett und außer dem Vogelzwitschern vor besagtem Fenster ist es still im Zimmer. Als ich meine Augen etwa weiter öffne, sehe ich Aren neben mir sitzen.

„Wir haben gewonnen." Er grinst breit und ich grinse zurück. "Was ist passiert? Wie lange war ich weg?" frage ich, während ich mich aufsetze. „Nicht lange. Muss wohl ein kleiner Schwächeanfall gewesen sein. Die letzten Tage haben dich wohl sehr mitgenommen." „Das musst du mir nicht sagen... Wie geht es Sam und Frodo?" „Sam ist schon wieder auf den Beinen und wacht an Frodos Bett. Es geht ihm nicht gut." Ich seufze. „Ja, ich weiß."

Aren hilft mir auf die Beine und gemeinsam verlassen wir das Zimmer um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Draußen treffen wir Joey und Katja. „Hey Charly, na, wieder unter den Lebenden?" Katja grinst mich an. „So wie du."

„Charly! Ich _muss _dir was erzählen! Éowyn und Faramir sind händchenhaltend gesehen worden! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Also das hätte ich am wenigsten erwartet, denn immerhin..."

Ich lasse Joeys Redeschwall an mir vorbeiziehen, während ich Aren anlächle und nach seiner Hand greife.

Wir haben gewonnen.

Es dauert nicht lange, bis wir Nachricht bekommen, dass es Frodo besser geht. „Können wir zu ihm?" frage ich Aragorn. „Habt noch etwas Geduld. Er schläft jetzt. Gandalf wacht bei ihm."

Danach setzen wir uns alle zusammen und erzählen uns was alles passiert ist. Es ist gut darüber zu reden und zu hören was die anderen erlebt haben. Besonders Sam.

Wir werden durch lautes Gelächter unterbrochen. Pippin hebt seinen Kopf. „Frodo!" Und obwohl die Hobbits die kürzesten Beine von uns allen haben, sind sie als erste aufgesprungen und rennen in einem Höllentempo los.

Als Joey, Katja und ich Frodos Raum erreichen, sind die beiden schon auf sein Bett gesprungen und umarmen ihn stürmisch.

Natürlich lassen auch wir uns die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen und nach und nach kommen die anderen nach.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Joeys POV**

Endlich geschieht das, worauf wir so lange gewartet haben. Worauf diese Welt so lange gewartet hat.

Da Krönungen in unserer Welt ja so gut wie ausgestorben sind, ist es überwältigend jetzt eine hautnah zu erleben. Alle haben sich auf dem riesigen Platz vor dem Thronsaal versammelt: die Bürger aus Minas Tirith, alle die aus Rohan an der Schlacht teilgenommen haben und natürlich die Gefährten und wir.

Sogar Elrond und ein paar seiner Begleiter sind gekommen. Und sie haben Arwen mitgebracht; was allerdings Aragorn und auch Katja noch nicht wissen.

Aragorn steht zusammen mit Gandalf auf den Stufen vor dem Saal. Er sieht jetzt aus, wie ein König aussehen soll, und es steht ihm ziemlich gut. Dass Katja natürlich ganz meiner Meinung ist, versteht sich von selbst.

Gandalf tritt nach vorne und setzt ihm seine Krone auf. „Und nun kommen die Tage des Königs. Mögen sie glückselig sein."

Ich kann sehen wie Aragorn tief durchatmet und sich dann umdreht. Das ist genau das Zeichen, auf das alle gewartet haben und ohrenbetäubender Applaus bricht aus. Aragorn kann sich nur schwer Gehör verschaffen um seine ersten Worte als König zu sagen. „Dieser Tag gehört nicht einem einzelnen Manne. Lasst uns zusammen diese Welt wieder aufbauen, damit wir sie uns teilen können in Zeiten des Friedens." und dann fängt er an zu singen. Natürlich verstehe ich kein Wort, leider hat sich mein Elbisch nicht sehr verbessert.

Aragorn tritt die Stufen herunter und bahnt sich einen Weg durch die Menge, um vor meinem Prinzen stehen zu bleiben. Mein Prinz... Legolas trägt so einen albernen Haarreifen, aber er hat mir erklärt, dass das _seine_ Krone ist. Denn heute ist Legolas Grünblatt, Prinz von Düsterwald als offizieller Vertreter seines Vaters hier, um dem neuen König die Ehre zu erweisen.

Die beiden teilen einen Moment, der sie wahrscheinlich alle anderen drumherum vergessen lässt; wie es nur zwei enge Freunde können, die durch die Hölle gegangen und heil wieder rausgekommen sind.

Dann dreht Aragorn sich plötzlich um, denn er hat Arwen entdeckt. Und eh ich mich verseh, liegen sich die beiden in den Armen.

Ich lächle Legolas an und wische mir heimlich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

**Charlys POV**

Wir stehe nahe bei den Hobbits und so bekommen wir hautnah mit, als Aragorn und Arwen auf sie zugehen. Die vier verbeugen sich tief, und ich kann die Emotionen in Aragorns Augen sehen. „Meine Freunde... Ihr verneigt euch vor Niemandem." Und dann kniet er vor ihnen nieder. Die Menge macht es ihm nach, und ich tue automatisch das Selbe. Als ich mich wieder erhebe und die erstaunten und fassungslosen Gesichter der Hobbits sehe, muss ich lachen, aber durch meine Tränen hört es sich ein bisschen wie ein Glucksen an.

Wir sind am Ziel, wir haben es geschafft.

Am Abend verabschieden wir uns alle voneinander. Die Hobbits wollen so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und Joey und ich haben noch einiges mit unseren Elben vor.

Kurz bevor unsere Wege sich endgültig trennen, stehe ich Frodo gegenüber. „Wir werden und wiedersehen, Frodo Beutlin." Frodo blickt mir tief in die Augen, nickt dann leicht. Er hat mich verstanden. Er scheint noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber da springen Merry und Pippin um uns herum und der Moment ist vorbei.

_Und so geschah es, dass das vierte Zeitalter in Mittelerde anbrach; und die Gemeinschaft des Ringes, obgleich ewig verbunden in Liebe und Freundschaft, löste sich auf._


	13. Kapitel 12

**Charlys POV**

„Hey Mädels, 20 Minuten sind um!" brüllt Katja vom Kanu zu mir und Joey rüber, woraufhin wir uns vom Rücken auf den Bauch drehen.

Badeurlaub ist doch herrlich. Katja ist mit Súnin – den hat sie bei den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten kennen gelernt; und da Aragorn nun ja nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht, hat sie sich einfach den Elben aus Legolas' Gefolgschaft unter den Nagel gerissen. Womit wir jetzt alle drei mit einem Düsterwald-Elben versorgt wären – im Kanu auf dem See unterwegs, der ihr das Rudern beibringt.

Joey und ich haben heute noch nicht einen Finger gekrümmt. Und unsere einzige Tätigkeit besteht im regelmäßigen Wenden, um gleichmäßig braun zu werden. Die Bikinis, die Neniel (eine Cousine vierten Grades oder so von Legolas, ich sollte besser zuhören) uns nach anfänglicher Skepsis gemacht hat, passen wie angegossen, und ich für meinen Teil fühle mich prima. Ich muss lachen, als ich an Neniels Gesichtsausdruck bei der ersten Anprobe zurückdenke.

„Wie, ihr zieht da nichts drüber?!" Ein paar Erklärungen später war sie zufrieden gestellt. Unsere Jungs waren da nicht so einsichtig. „Das trägst du auf keinen Fall! So lasse ich dich nicht herumlaufen!" Der liebe Legolas. Als würde jemand seiner Freundin was weggucken und einen Pfeil im Hintern riskieren wollen... Aren hat sich zurückgehalten, aber er hat es sich trotzdem nicht nehmen lassen, eindringlich auf mich einzureden. Aber Joey und ich sind nicht umsonst zwei Dickköpfe.

**Joeys POV**

Als sich plötzlich ein Schatten über mich schiebt, öffne ich blinzelnd die Augen. Legolas und Aren stehen mit etwas über uns, das aussieht wie ein Sonnenschirm. Meine Vermutung wird bestätigt, als die beiden das Ding abstellen, und Aren auf Grund unserer Blicke sagt: „Wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr beiden bald ausseht wie Holzkohle." Er grinst verschmitzt und lässt sich dann neben Charly fallen.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken zurück und beobachte Legolas in seinen abgeschnittenen Leggins, die Haare ausnahmsweise zu einem Zopf geflochten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er in kurzen Hosen so sexy aussehen kann... Er steht vor mir und betrachtet mich in meinem Bikini, den er anfangs noch verteufelt hat. Aber jetzt sehe ich in seinen Augen, dass er knapper Bekleidung anscheinend doch einiges abgewinnen kann.

Ein lautes „Wer zuletzt im wasser ist, ist ein Ork!" schreckt uns aus unserer tonlosen Kommunikation. Ich springe auf, Legolas nimmt mich an die Hand und wir ssprinten hinter Charly und Aren her ins kühle Nass, um das Kanu mit Katja und Súnin zu kentern.

**Charlys POV**

Nachdem wir pudelnass wieder an den Strand zurückgekehrt sind, beobachte ich voller Genugtuung Aren, der gerade dabei ist, sich abzutrocknen.

Einzelne Tropfen glitzern auf seiner – inzwischen gebräunten – Haut und die Shorts bringen hervorragend seine muskulösen Beine zur Geltung. Wenn ich daran denke, was für ein Theater das gab, ihn dazu zu bringen, sie anzuziehen...

Joey, Katja und ich hatten uns von Neniel – einer Tochter der Cousine von Arens Mom – Bikinis schneidern lassen. Sie versteht ihr Handwerk wirklich sehr gut, brauchte aber einige Überzeugung um einzusehen, wofür wir sie brauchen. Jedenfalls hatte ich Aren meinen Bikini gezeigt und er zeigte sich wenig begeistert. „Findest du das nicht ein wenig knapp?" „Findest du ich sollte in voller Montur, am Besten noch mit Schwert, schwimmen gehen und untergehen wie ein Stein?" Darauf sagte er erst mal nichts, aber als ich mich kurz wegdrehte, erwischte ich ihn dabei, wie er mich anerkennend von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. „Ha, erwischt! Du findest es doch nicht so schlecht. Ihr Kerle seid doch alle gleich!" sagte ich mit einem Grinsen, und damit war die Sache – zumindest was den Bikini anging – erledigt.

Als Aren allerdings seine neue Bademode sah, packte er mich am Kragen und zog mich kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer, in dem Joey ebenfalls versuchte einen ähnlich aufgebrachten Legolas zu beruhigen. „Was denkst du, was das sein soll?!" „Deine neue Badehose?" „Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich in diesem... diesem Ding rumlaufe!" „Doch, das denke ich. Wenn du was zum Gucken hast, will ich das auch." Aren war für ein paar Sekunden zu verblüfft um zu reden. „Außerdem will ich allen zeigen, wie sexy du bist, und sie eifersüchtig machen." Ein gutes Argument, Charly, appellier an sein Ego. Aren beäugte mich, als wolle er herausfinden, ob das nicht nur eine Taktik war – was ja stimmte. „Also gut. Ich tu das nur, weil ich dich so liebe. Und weil mein werter Cousin mit mir leidet und mich außer euch fünf ja niemand sonst sieht." Wenn du wüsstest, dass ich meine Kamera quer durch Mittelerde geschleppt habe und sie immer noch funktioniert...

Jedenfalls lässt sich mein persönlicher fleischgewordener Gott gerade neben mir nieder und lächelt mich an. „Na, alles in Ordnung?" „Du in diesen Badehosen immer." Ich breche in lautes Gelächter aus, als ich Arens Gesichtsausdruck sehe, und Sekunden später fällt er mit ein.

**Joeys POV**

Und schon wieder werde ich unter Wasser gezogen. Wo hat dieser Elb so tauchen gelernt? Als ich wieder auftauche, verschlucke ich mich fürchterlich und huste und pruste bis ich nicht mehr kann. Ich klammere mich an Legolas, der ohne Probleme im Wasser stehen kann, was mir nicht vergönnt ist, da ich dafür ein Stück zu kurz bin. Dieser nimmt mich auf den Arm und ich verschränke die Beine hinter seinem Rücken.

Jetzt wo ich endlich wieder genug Luft habe, fange ich an mich zu beschweren. „Das war gemein. Tu das nicht immer; ich ertrinke noch mal bei so einer Aktion." „Das würde ich doch nie zulassen, Süße!" sagt er lächelnd. So dümpeln wir langsam ans Ufer. Dort angekommen laufe ich zu Charly und es tut mir wirklich sehr leid sie und Aren stören zu müssen. Sie sind wirklich ein traumhaftes Paar. „Charly, ich muss mal stören. Ich muss was mit dir besprechen." „Worum geht's denn?" fragt sie. „Aren, würdest du uns einen Augenblick alleine lassen?" frage ich entschuldigend. Dieser erhebt sich kommentarlos und geht zu Legolas.

„Charly, was hältst du von einem Sangriaabend mit den Jungs? Wir basteln lange Strohhalme und ein Eimer wird sich finden lassen." Charly findet die Idee gut und weiht direkt Katja ein. Wir waschen einen Eimer aus und basteln Strohhalme aus – hoffentlich nicht giftigem – Schilf.

stolz bauen wir alles unter dem Sonnenschirm auf und rufen die Jungs zu uns. Zu sechst postieren wir uns um den Eimer. „Und was sollen wir damit jetzt machen?" fragt Aren verwirrt und schaut Charly an. „Na was schon?! Trinken!" sagt sich lachend und schnappt sich einen der Strohhalme. Schon nach kurzer Zeit herrscht ausgelassene Stimmung an unserem Strand und allen scheint es zu gefallen. „Und so macht ihr Urlaub." fragt mich Legolas. „Ja." antworte ich knapp. Denn ihm zu erklären, dass das oft auf Mallorca so ist und man sich da sieben Tage besinnungslos säuft und danach noch ne Woche Urlaub braucht, wäre zuviel des Guten. „Aber wir machen das eigentlich nie. Wir fahren da nur hin um Sonne und Meer zu genießen." fügt Katja hinzu. Den ungläubigen Blick den Charly und ich wechseln, bemerkt Gott sei Dank keiner.

Charly beugt sich zu mir und flüstert: „Die kann echt lügen ohne rot zu werden." und schüttele nur lachend den Kopf.


	14. Kapitel 13

**Charlys POV**

Auch der schönste Urlaub hat mal ein Ende. Unserer endet ziemlich abrupt, als uns eine Nachricht erreicht.

_Bilbos Geschichte ist nun erzählt. Für ihn wird es keine Reise mehr geben; außer einer..._

Wir haben diese Nachricht ziemlich schockiert aufgenommen – besonders ich, da ich weiß, was das für Frodo bedeutet – aber nicht gezögert uns auf den Weg nach Beutelsend zu machen.

Jetzt reiten wir hinter der Kutsche her, in der Frodo und Bilbo sitzen. Wir sind alle ziemlich schweigsam, und ich gehe in Gedanken den letzten Abend unseres Badeurlaubs durch.

Aren, Legolas und Súnin sind den ganzen Tag seltsam schweigsam gewesen. Kurz nach dem Abendessen räuspert sich Aren dann, um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Es ist Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen..." Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und ahne nichts Gutes. „Wahrscheinlich habt ihr eure schon getroffen und stellt uns nun vor vollendete Tatsachen." sage ich giftig und sehe den Schmerz in seinen Augen. „Ja, das haben wir. Ihr müsst Mittelerde verlassen, denn wir werden es ebenfalls tun." „WAS?!" Mein Mund hängt offen und bin vorübergehend sprachlos, und der Ausruf kam von Joey. Legolas fasst sie an den Händen. „Die Zeit der Elben ist vorbei. Das Zeitalter der Menschen ist angebrochen, und wir haben hier keinen Platz mehr." „Aber...aber..." Joey verschluckt sich fast an ihren Tränen. „Aber was sollen wir denn ohne euch tun?" „Geht zurück nach Hause. Werdet dort glücklich. Denn wenn ihr ehrlich seid, werdet ihr es hier nie werden." Legolas sieht mich an und ich nicke zögerlich. Er hat Recht. Aber es hier und so vor Augen geführt zu bekommen...

„Wir werden Frodo zu den Grauen Anfurten begleiten und mit ihm segeln. Es gibt hier nichts mehr für uns. Dort werden unsere Wege sich trennen." Das ist mehr als ich Súnin in den ganzen letzten Wochen habe reden hören. Dennoch könnte ich ihn erwürgen. Es gibt hier nichts mehr für sie? Pah, er mag Katja erst kurz kennen, aber wir haben mit unseren Elben zu viel durchgemacht, um diese emotionale Verbindung einfach kappen zu können. Aber es hilft alles nichts. Sie haben Recht. Die Zeit der Elben ist vorbei, und auch wir hätten nicht ewig bleiben können.

So kommt es also, dass wir alle zusammen die Anfurten erreichen, wo Elrond, Celeborn und Galadriel schon auf uns warten.

**Joeys POV**

Galadriel begrüßt uns mit den Worten: „Die Macht der Drei Ringe hat ein Ende. Die Zeit ist gekommen für die Herrschaft der Menschen." Wieso hört sich das bloß so vertraut an? Ich blicke zu Legolas, der meine Hand fest in seiner hält.

Bilbo geht mit Elrond an Bord und die Zeit der Verabschiedung ist gekommen. Legolas presst mich fest an sich und flüstert in meine Haare. „Meine wundervolle, mutige, hübsche, clevere Joey. Ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Niemals. Und ich habe nur einen Wunsch. Dass du mich ebenfalls nicht vergisst, und mir trotzdem in deiner Welt nicht nachtrauerst. Sie hat dir soviel zu bieten. Ich weiß, dass du einen netten Mann finden und eine Familie gründen und glücklich sein wirst. Ich bedauere nur, dass ich das alles nicht werde sehen können." Er löst sich leicht von mir und streicht mir zärtlich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Gerich meleth nîn, Joey." Und er küsst mich zum Abschied ein letztes Mal.

**Charlys POV**

Aren und ich stehen uns gegenüber, sehen uns lange einfach nur an. Dann laufen mir plötzlich Tränen über das Gesicht. „Ich habe dir nicht das Leben gerettet, um dich so schnell wieder zu verlieren!" „Charly..." Aren schließt mich in seine Arme. „Wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde, bei dir zu bleiben, würde ich alles dafür tun. Alles! Aber diese Möglichkeit haben wir leider nicht." „Ich weiß... Aber es gibt noch so vieles, was ich dir sagen wollte." „Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Alles was ich wissen muss, ist, dass wir uns lieben, egal was uns trennt." Wir stehen einen Moment umschlungen dar, dann spricht Aren erneut: „Du musst mir etwas versprechen. Denke an mich. Aber vergiss auch nicht zu leben. Behalte mich in guter Erinnerung, aber mache das nicht zu deinem einzigen Lebensinhalt." Ich nicke und er streicht mir über die Haare.

„Es ist Zeit." lässt Gandalf sich vernehmen, der sich zwischenzeitlich von den Hobbits verabschiedet hat. Wir verabschieden uns auch von ihm und stellen uns dann neben unsere kleinen Freunde. Als Gandalf hinter unseren Elben fast das Schiff erreicht hat, dreht er sich noch mal um.

**Joeys POV**

„Es ist Zeit, Frodo." „Wie meint er das?" fragt Sam entsetzt. „Wir sind losgezogen, um das Auenland zu retten, Sam... Und es ist gerettet worden. Aber nicht für mich." „Das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Du kannst nicht fortgehen!"

Charly neben mir bricht erneut rettungslos in Tränen aus, aber sie wirkt nicht überrascht. Sie hat es gewusst. Sie hat es gewusst und nichts gesagt! Ich lege ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber sie rührt sich nicht.

Dann dreht Frodo sich zu ihr um und die beiden sehen sich an. „Wir haben uns wiedergesehen, Charlott Kopplin. Und es ist ein besseres Ende, als ich mir zu erhoffen gewagt habe." Charly nickt leicht. Irgendwie ist sie immer die Einzige gewesen, die Frodos kryptische Kommentare verstanden hat.

„Unverhofft kommt oft..." Die beiden lächeln sich an und dann verlässt Frodo uns endgültig.

Als das Schiff ablegt, wenden Katja, Charly und ich uns den Hobbits zu. Es sind keine Wort mehr nötig, und wir hätten sie wohl auch nicht sagen können. So umarmen wir uns nur, und als das Schiff gerade am Horizont verschwindet, benutzt Charly das Amulett.


	15. Epilog

„Joey! Bist du endlich fertig!" „Jaaa, eine Sekunde noch!"

_Es hat sich absolut nichts geändert, seid wir zurück sind. Wir haben dort angeknüpft, wo wir unsere Welt verlassen haben. Es war etwas schwierig, mit der Erkenntnis klar zu kommen, dass hier nicht fast ein Jahr vergangen ist, und niemand verstehen konnte, was plötzlich mit uns los war. Denn so ein Jahr geht nicht spurlos an einem vorüber._

_Aber ansonsten hat sich nichts geändert. _

Joey erscheint endlich frisch gestiled und Charly grinst sie an. „Na dann kann unsere Ladies Night ja beginnen!" Sie schnappt sich ihre Schlüssel und schließt die Türe hinter Joey. Aber nicht, bevor sie nicht noch einen Blick auf das Bild geworfen hat, das direkt neben der Türe hängt. Darauf ein blonder Mann mit seltsam spitzen Ohren, der in die Sonne blinzelt.

„Und Joey, wohin soll's gehen?" „Egal! Hauptsache irgendwohin, wo man viel Spaß haben kann. Und wo viele Jungs sind!" Die beiden lachen und Joey streicht noch kurz über die Blonde Locke, die in Glas und ein seltsam schimmerndes Metall eingefasst ist, und an einer Kette um ihren Hals hängt.

„Na dann, auf geht's!"

**ENDE**

* * *

**Wir hoffen ihr hattet soviel Spaß beim Lesen, wie wir beim Schreiben!**

**LG**


End file.
